Nutrire
by Wolfy Tales
Summary: <html><head></head>As Ino traverses the world with Yamato after the war to neutralize potential threats, she finds out that they share more in common than just an interest in plants. - A colorful story about an unexpected pair [YamatoxIno]</html>
1. A Sprout

Summary: As Ino traverses the world with Yamato after the war to neutralize potential threats, she finds out that they share more in common than just an interest in plants. - A colorful story about an unexpected pair [YamatoxIno]

What you need to know: I'm making a stand for this lovely sorely-lacking-in-anything pairing (shout-out to my past account at 'pistachio gelato' where I did a oneshot for this pair titled 'The Right Words'). I'm aiming for 100 chapters 300 words long based off of the 100 color theme from LJ. Thanks for giving this entirely unexpected pair a shot!

A note on format: These small chapters look best in the 1/2 page view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Sprout<span>

.

Ino stood up from her latest patient, putting a hand to her head as her vision swam momentarily. Then she heard the groans of all around her, and was reminded that there was work to do.

She looked across and saw Hinata was dutifully healing someone, face hard and tear-stained. Then to Sakura as she attended to Kakashi. Slugs moved around slowly, tired like their summoners.

Shaking her head, Ino moved to the next cot. She sat on the edge and looked down at her new patient.

He had an extremely plain face, even plainer brown hair, but Ino's eyes widened as she recognized him: he was Kakashi-sensei's subordinate. He helped her take down Hidan, back when she thought the villain taking her beloved sensei away was the worst thing imaginable.

Now he lied unconscious, shaking and pale. At the moment he was not strong and steady like the wood he had so easily commanded back then.

Ino's brow furrowed before she reached out. She put her hands against the oozing cuts and took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and focused.

It was against regulation to favor patients over others from personal bias, but Ino could not help but put extra care into healing him. He helped her gain understanding and peace, making her able to have enough strength to wade through this war and overcome the pain of another loved one's death. The least she could do was make sure he did not have any physical scars to take with him.

Opening her eyes, Ino gasped as a single, green sprout came out between her fingers from where the deepest gauge had been. She removed her hand carefully, fingers brushing against the soft leaves briefly.

"Get better, Yamato," she said softly.

Ino patted his head before moving on.

.

Theme: 006. Green  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.8.2014


	2. A Bird

Chapter 2: A Bird

.

Yamato looked out at the jagged line of buildings that helped make up the bustling village all around him. He had a fairly relaxing day doing routine maintenance to some of their older, historical buildings. It was almost surreal to think that his unique talents were used to defeat his biggest enemy of rot.

The village itself looked unchanged from their time away fighting. It still stood as steady and old as when he had left it. As if a war had not just been fought and scarcely won less than a day's journey away. As if his closest teammates and friends had not nearly died from fighting against a god and a tradition that went back to the very beginning and ultimate creation of shinobi times.

Taking a deep breath, Yamato shook his head before focusing back to his work. It was work like this, so easy it was mind-numbing, that comforted him in this time of confusion. Much had changed for the better, but Yamato had concerns about this progress' ability to hold. He had been in ANBU for too long, where they bred paranoia in its members better than ROOT.

As Yamato stood from the branch he chose to have lunch on, food-seeking birds flew away after being so rudely disturbed. Yet one bright yellow bird remained on his shoulder, and Yamato nearly jumped at finally seeing the small scroll attached to its leg.

Unfurling it, it only took a moment to read over the summons to the Hokage tower.

"I can only hope it's not about any false claims of shoddy craftsmanship," he said to the bird.

The bird chirped lightly in response before taking off, it's mission done. Knowing Yamato's luck, a new mission was waiting for him that would not be so quickly completed.

.

Theme: 075. Canary  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.9.2014


	3. A Meeting

Chapter 3: A Meeting

.

Ino tried not to fidget as she continued to stand before Tsunade and her impressive desk, hands clasped behind her back respectfully.

The blond initially believed that her summons here was in relation to her application for her Dad's previous position on the interrogation squad. Her mother and younger sister, who had decided not to follow her big sister in terms of career choice (although she was very good at getting into customer's heads to buy more than needed), had offered to take care of the shop, allowing Ino to continue Inoichi's legacy without worry.

Yet when her medical mentor had said they needed to wait for someone else, Ino began to doubt. She glanced at the clock again, noting it had already been fifteen minutes since she arrived. Ino started twitching more from impatience than nerves.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she heard a voice exclaim and turned to see that plain-faced Yamato open the doors in a rush. He came to stand aside of Ino, mirroring her pose although standing much straighter. She had not seen him this up-close since healing him at the warfront. It seemed the few weeks of peace since then had done his complexion well.

"Finally, we can start this," the pig-tailed Hokage said with a roll of her eyes. "Never thought you would be the late one, Yamato."

"Well, I didn't notice the bird at first, since I was surrounded by a bunch of them," he said with a sheepish shrug. "They were really interested in my lunch."

Ino failed to repress a snort of laughter at the image.

"Ino, it's not polite to scoff at the person who might save your life sometime soon," Tsunade said lightly.

Now the teenager wanted to sigh as her worries were confirmed: no interrogation squad for her.

.

Theme: 012. Mahogany  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.10.2014


	4. A Mission

Chapter 4: A Mission

.

Yamato glanced at his new blue eyed partner, taking in her unattractive gaping face, before looking back to Tsunade. He expected this summons was about returning to ANBU, so suddenly getting paired with this mind-mixing kunoichi was a shock.

"I'm making specialized, incognito two-man teams to travel around the nations and lands," Tsunade began to explain. "While traveling you'll look for missing-nin and glean local gossip. Even if the shinobi world is stronger as a whole than ever before, this calm is new and we need to do all in our power to protect it. That means being proactive."

Yamato blinked, realizing the Hokage mirrored his fears: of someone lurking in the shadows, growing stronger silently without reprimand before coming forward to threaten everyone.

"Our allies are similarly sending out their own traveling teams to help flush out potential threats," Tsunade continued to explain. "As well as neutralizing threats before they become a real problem, this is also a great chance at diplomatic teamwork and trusting our new allies."

"So what you're saying is we're qualified enough to protect ourselves and chase bad guys, but not so important that you really need us to stay in the village," Ino said with a clear frown.

"The interrogation squad isn't going anywhere, Ino," their Hokage said with a sigh, running a hand to push away some hair that was a few shades darker than the young woman's she addressed.

Personally, Yamato had no qualms about this assignment. He felt his chest puff out in contentment at being chosen to help protect this fledgling peacetime. And now he could finally fulfill his longstanding dream to fully travel their world.

"When do we leave?" Yamato voiced eagerly, feeling the edges of his mouth curve up.

Tsunade grinned at Yamato's rare enthusiasm while Ino groaned.

.

Theme: 049. Straw  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.10.2014


	5. A Parting

Chapter 5: A Parting

.

Ino watched Sai's bare back as he breathed in his light slumber. The shape of his ribcage became visible whenever he inhaled, and the lines of his lithe muscles became defined when he exhaled.

In all, she had enjoyed this few week fling they had. The sex had been great, and he had not been excessively clingy to her. And really, there was nothing wrong with having some fun with a pretty boy.

She knew Sai would not hurt when she broke whatever they had going on (they were not even friends to peg it down as 'friends with benefits'). Ino had been tired of just dreams waking up from the war and had decided to act. She probably cared more than she liked to admit for the boy, but that was nothing new to her.

For ages she had been in innocent love with Sasuke, and then Shikamaru for years as well. After that had failed like a cardboard boat, she had that odd month of being enamored with Choji. Not to mention a seemingly never-ending crush on suave, older Asuma-sensei.

Simply put, Ino had horrid luck with love and had decided to just stick to sex and independence for a while. In a way, it was good that she could disconnect from this village and all her past affections. She could travel around and forget about painful connections and prefect close physical contact with strangers. She could drift from place to place, remaking herself into new personas to attract an entire new ocean of attractive people to have fun with.

Well, at least now she did not have to deal with the headache of finding an apartment and moving out of the house just yet.

Reaching forward, Ino put a hand to Sai's pale shoulder to wake him.

.

Theme: 027. Cream  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.11.2014


	6. A Friend

Chapter 6: A Friend

.

"Good evening."

"You're only an hour late. What's wrong."

"You did have quite the somber attitude when we made this last-minute date," Kakashi countered, sitting. He waved the bartender over and ordered the largest, best bottle of sake.

Yamato sighed as he leaned forward on his elbows, disregarding the stickiness of the wood underneath. The two comrades waited in silence before the man returned with the ceramic bottle. Kakashi took the offered two saucers, but only filled one for himself. Always the cheap bastard.

"I'm leaving," Yamato confessed.

"So you've been recruited for one of those two-man team to traverse the countryside spreading good cheer. Or, as I like to call it, a glorified vacation."

Yamato shrugged a shoulder and grinned unabashedly; Kakashi huffed out a half-laugh before asking: "Who're you paired with?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

Kakashi stared at him for a moment before silently lifting up his saucer full of sake and downing it in one go through his mask. It should be illegal how he did not even look remotely stupid doing so.

"Onto happier points of the mission: how long do you have?"

"As long as it takes us to get back. We'll have funds waiting for us at every main ally nation. But don't deflect from the fact you just took a shot in already-lost hope for my new partnership."

"She's just a handful," Kakash evaded.

Yamato sighed and decided to let it slide before saying: "I'll probably miss your inauguration. Don't hold it up just to wait for my return."

"Well, only because you told me it was fine," Kakashi said with a grin easily visible through the mask.

"I'll miss you," Yamato voiced honestly.

Kakashi's smile diminished a little before pushing the large sake bottle over to Yamato, the second saucer Kakashi had pocketed reemerging.

.

Theme: 040. Khaki  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.11.2014


	7. A Beginning

Chapter 7: A Beginning

.

Ino huffed as she adjusted the straps on her bag.

"You have to promise to write whenever you can. You'll be moving around too much for me to write to you," Sakura babbled aside of Ino, her pink hair especially bright in the morning sun's rays.

"Of course, Forehead," Ino said with a wide grin, opening her arms for another uncomfortably tight hug by Sakura. The medic really needed to understand how strong she was before she accidentally crushed a tomato, or something worse. Like a kitten.

Looking over Sakura's shoulder, Ino watched as Yamato and Kakashi solemnly shook hands. The silver-haired man's face seemed as mysterious as ever behind his mask, but Yamato's visible face seemed just as unreadable.

"You have to write to us too, then!" Choji exclaimed before coming forward and joining in on the hug without an invitation. Ino grunted at the extra weight put on her frame. Thankfully Shikamaru looked like he was not going to join in as well.

"Yes, yes," Ino said with a grunt as she disentangled herself from her zealous, tearful friends. She was surprised they had come, as she had already made her partings with everyone so this sort of scene could be avoided.

She gave a nod to Yamato, and the two stepped back from their small group of cherished friends.

"You better keep this town interesting so I have some good gossip to catch up on when I get back," Ino said, giving an exaggerated wink to Sakura. Ino expected her to flush in anger, but Sakura just looked a blink away from tears.

"Well, until another time," Ino said with a wave as she went forward, Yamato at her side.

When Ino saw the handkerchief Yamato offered her, she belated realized she was crying.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

.

Theme: 093. Cotton Candy  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.12.2014


	8. A Conversation

Chapter 8: A Conversation

.

"So... your family owns a flower shop?"

"Yep."

"And, ur, will it be alright since you're leaving and everything?"

"Sure."

Yamato resisted the urge to tug on his collar, the tight mask around his neck and chin feeling unfamiliarly constrictive. The brown-haired shinobi just wanted to start their trip with a nice, easy conversation. To start things off right.

But no matter what he brought up she respond with clipped, monosyllable responses. (It was like befriending Kakashi all over again.) It also made Yamato sweat knowing just how much of a social butterfly she was, while he was more of a slug just salted.

"So this weather-"

"Ok, stop. Stop talking, stop walking and look at me."

Yamato did just that.

"I'm setting some ground rules right now. I thought this could wait till tonight, but your sad attempt at small talk needs to be curtailed before I enter your body and make you ram your head against one of the many trees surrounding us."

Yamato totally did not physically deflate.

"One, no sex. Two, no getting stupid emotions for each other."

"Those should be easy," Yamato said with a huff of laugher. It was humorous, envisioning beautiful her with simple him.

"And _why_ is that?"

Feeling that he had really stuck his sandaled-foot in his mouth this time, Yamato floundered to rectify the situation.

"No, it's just-"

"Whatever, don't care. Three, we do our mission, but we enjoy ourselves. I don't mean we slack, but that war was the definition of shit and I'm tired. If they're booting us into this wild world on some ghost chases, you bet I'm going to take my time and their money to enjoy myself. That includes enough quiet to actually hear the countryside."

Yamato nodded dejectedly.

"Great. You may resume walking now."

.

Theme: 041. Forest  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.12.2014


	9. A Cover

Chapter 9: A Cover

.

A quiet day later Ino and Yamato set up camp a few miles from the Land of Rivers' border.

"We should make a plan," Ino said, and she noticed how Yamato tensed at her voice. She supposed he would, since this was the first time since she had so explicitly addressed him since shutting him down so thoroughly straight out the gate (literally). Ino almost felt bad about it, but he needed to learn to relax and not be so concerned about forcing camaraderie between them.

"Alright," Yamato said as he sat down on the opposite side of the fire from her. It made his hair shine and his skin look tanner than it was. It illuminated his facial features in an odd, eerie way, and Ino wondered if this was what Naruto had warned her about.

"So our overarching cover is simple: we're honeymooning. I know it'll be a hard to believe it with your face and my body, but we'll make it work."

Ino felt another hint of guilt when Yamato's shoulders hunched. He reminded her of a big puppy and it was like she just kicked him without reason. He just made it so _easy_.

"I'm kidding! You, the bumbling gentleman woes the icy girl. No one believed in our love so we were forced to leave home from their constant ridicule."

"You've thought about this."

"I already have, like, twenty-seven scenarios made. Can't wait for our traveling circus act personas."

Yamato grinned, and Ino felt like it was a victory. She knew she could be a little (read: a lot) bossy and snappish at times. Ino did not want to hide her true self for months on end, but she also did not want to bite off Yamato's head.

But his illuminated smile made her hopeful.

.

Theme: 038. Copper  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.13.2014


	10. A Desert

A clarifying note: If you're interested, I'm basing my geography of the Naruto world from: focomaru. deviant art art/ Focomarus-Naruto-rol-world-map- 187054333

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: A Desert<span>

.

Just like Yamato suspected, nothing seemed afoul in the damp Land of Rivers. They were an easy going land and country from their stable trade routes and wealthy gold mines. Even their capital Tani boasted a low crime rate.

Although the partners had taken some time to see gorgeous waterfalls and absently float down some lazy rivers, they had also taken ample time to collect information. Yet even after four days of constant vigilance, nothing came up.

So, packing up, they moved on to the Land of Wind, or more specifically, Suna.

Their travels so far had been surrounded by tree canopies for protection, but now their clothes whipped around them. Ino was equally blind from the sand and her unruly hair. If not for their compass, they would have gotten lost at their civilian pace four times over.

As the sun lowered and it became cold, Yamato grabbed Ino's arm to stop her.

"Watch this," he said with a grin that he regretted a moment later as his mouth filled with sand.

But Ino stayed silent and waited, clear blue eyes expectant. Going through a familiar set of hand seals, Yamato slammed his hands to the moving ground and watched a house form.

Ino gaped (and then coughed at the sand in a similar way to him) before grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside. She slammed the door shut tight before breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I see someone isn't worried about blowing our civilian covers," Ino said, although her the smile on her sunburn face was enough proof that she was pleased.

"But I thought it was normal for giant wooden houses to pop up in the middle of deserts."

"Was that a joke?" Ino asked in exaggerated shock. "Are you attempting my bad humor?"

"Maybe."

.

Theme: 077. Blush  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.13.2014


	11. A Distraction

Chapter 11: A Distraction

.

Unsurprisingly, Suna was still the hottest place other than the sun itself.

Because they were friends with Naruto (although who really was not at this point), Gaara made a point to welcome them personally. While they were supposed to keep a constant civilian cover, Ino realized that they were familiar faces around here. Meaning, other than solidifying diplomatic relations (not that Shikamaru was not already going to do that with Temari eventually) they were fairly free.

And other than how sand got into impossible places, there was nothing to uncover in their closest ally.

"Want to go meander for a bit with me?" Ino asked after they had dropped off their packs and had changed into lighter clothes. She nearly burst in giggles at seeing the ill-placed tan lines on Yamato's face from his mask.

"I feel like I'm going to melt," Yamato said miserably.

Ino supposed this was especially draining for him, as he was so connected to trees and lush forests. Now he was in a place of moving sand, where the entire landscape was made up of warm yellows and browns. Even the citizen's tanned skin reflecting the color spectrum.

"Come on, I need to go run some errands for the Sakura, and then see some botanists," Ino said, blowing her long bangs up from her face momentarily for a moment of relief.

"Medicine for the hospital and plants for your shop?" Yamato guessed correctly as he tailed after her. His enthusiasm was quick lived, as the man seemed to immediately wilt again under the direct sun.

"Yep! I want to try and set up an account to get succulents on a regular basis. People love those little things," Ino said to try and keep distracting him.

"Hm," Yamato hummed absently, an almost-smile on his flushed face.

.

Theme: 068. Sepia  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.14.2014


	12. A Greenhouse

Chapter 12: A Greenhouse

.

Yamato glanced at the abundance of plants. Some were bright and lush while others were spindly and fragile. His fingers twitched, eager to touch all the contrasting specimens. Some purple flowers looked especially soft.

But he did not want to be disrespectful, and so kept his gloved hands to himself as he strolled through the aisles of plants. Glancing over for a moment, he watched Ino smiled and charm the old women who cared for this greenhouse. They seemed more than happy to help Sakura at the hospital, as their honored Grandmother Chiyo had favored the pink-haired girl so much.

Yamato continued wandering lazily before he heard Ino calling him over. Keeping his hands clasped behind his back, Yamato walked closer. And was it his imagination, or were those old ladies looking at him with clear interest?

"I was just telling them about your special affinity with trees and such," Ino said with a smirk.

"It's really nothing compared to your obvious care and attention to detail for these plants to grow so well," Yamato countered. "And plants really grew on me when they literally started to grow off of me."

The old ladies stared and blinked at him for a stiff moment before bursting into first of mismatched giggles.

"Humble and funny? And you said you weren't popular with the ladies," Ino said with a harsh bump of her hip against his.

"We were actually hoping that you could help us repair, or even make, some new greenhouses? We want to expand, so we can share our herbs to villages even past Konoha. But we need the space, and wood is quite expensive here."

"I'd be happy to assist," Yamato said eagerly.

As the old ladies started cooing over him, Yamato heard Ino mask a chuckle with a cough.

.

Theme: 0.15 Lilac  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.14.2014


	13. A Postcard

Chapter 13: A Postcard

.

Ino put aside another postcard. She now had ones written to Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sai. Glancing over, she noted that Yamato had only written one addressed to Kakashi.

"You're only writing one and you chose that slouch?"

"I would write to Sai, Naruto, or Sakura, but you have them covered," he answered lightly.

"What about your family?"

Yamato blinked at her, eyebrows furrowing in clear confusion, before they rose in realization. Finally he voiced: "You weren't briefed then. Promise to keep a secret?"

"Sure," Ino said, keeping it secret that she was horrid at keeping secrets.

"I was orphaned from the Third Shinobi War. Orochimaru kidnapped and experimented on me. Konoha eventually freed me, but I got assigned to ANBU for my special talents. I stayed there until I got assigned as Kakashi's replacement for Team Seven. There's obviously more, but that's mostly all you need to know."

Ino gaped, eyes focused on the harsh black ink against the white postcard. Here she was, flaunting how many people she had, when Yamato had been alone for so long.

"I'm sorry," Ino muttered dejectedly, for once not knowing what to say.

"Why?" he said, clearly shocked enough to frown at her. "I think it's always good to be humble, and no past is disgraceful if you learn to work up from it."

"Stop before I get a cavity from all your sweet morals," Ino said, falling back on familiar snark to try and overcome guilt from ridiculing him.

Yamato's dark eyes stared in to Ino's light ones before shrugging, gaze returning to the busy streets before them. Ino watched his tranquil face for a moment longer before focusing back to her postcard.

"You write to everyone next time. My hand hurts anyway."

Yamato chuckled lightly and Ino felt better.

.

Theme: 009. Black  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.15.2014


	14. A Camera

Chapter 14: A Camera

.

Yamato looked at the looming, harsh mountain-sides around him and nearly wished they were still making their way through an ocean of yellow. Key word: nearly. Despite all the rock climbing, this was still better than itchy sand everywhere.

They had been traveling out of the desert for a couple days now, and Yamato was sure they would soon be coming upon the capital Yama. He had just given extra care to do extensive surveillance of the mountain sides than in the desert. It was much easier and convenient for a criminal to hide out here than to bake away in the sun.

And well, there were a lot of caves and crevices to explore. They really gave the Land of Caves a run for their name.

The brown-haired man nearly jumped as he heard a distinct click; he turned to Ino with an blank face that said everything.

"What? It was a good expression to capture," Ino said with a shrug as she stashed her camera back into her obi. She indeed looked disarming in the drab garb, but Yamato knew better. She was a skilled kunoichi who could easily kill him where he stood. Or simply continue embarrassing him. Considering the most-likely-black-mail pictures she was always taking, it was the later.

"You really like that thing," Yamato groused.

"It's perfect! I'm documenting our trip," Ino said happily as she walked in front of him to take the lead, clearly not as disheartened about the steep sides of rock that surrounded them wherever they ventured.

"I feel that you use it more just to take pictures of my face," Yamato said with the slightest frown.

"Because right now that's my main source of entertainment," Ino explained gleefully with a comforting pat on Yamato's arm that contrasted with her words.

.

Theme: 010. Gray  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.16.2014


	15. A Reminder

Chapter 15: A Reminder

.

Karma was totally kicking Ino for making fun at Yamato. She was positive her current expression would make a much more interesting picture.

After exploring the capital for a few days, nothing crucial came up. They decided to continue on in the wild and resume their on-foot explorations. At first it was fine, but quickly a week passed. Now all of her clothes were rumpled, her body was sore from sleeping on bedrock or jutting stones, and she had run out of toothpaste.

For a bit, Ino entertained herself by watching Yamato's perky butt. Yet even with the return of his tight-fitting, black pants, that did not last.

This morning was just like any other: they awoke, ate oatmeal, packed up their dismal camp and ventured on. Ino forced her feet to go one after the other and tried to think of things to distract her. She was almost down to the level of making puns to herself.

"Look," Yamato voiced suddenly, breaking Ino out of whatever dark place her capable (but currently rotting from boredom) mind had wandered. The blond followed his pointed finger to see the bright yellow, six-petaled flowers nearby.

Both walked closer and crouched down to the gorgeous flower's level.

"It's called a glacier or avalanche lily," Yamato said kindly as Ino reached out to touch a bright petal. "If you don't keep your head up, you'll miss all these types of things."

"I bet you just grew it now when I wasn't looking," Ino said, refusing to give Yamato the satisfaction of being right (again) so easily.

Yamato huffed and muttered something to himself, and Ino grinned. She reached forward and plucked off one of the stems between her nails. She leaned forward and tucked it into Yamato's forehead protector, much to the man's shock.

.

Theme: 056. Yellow  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.16.2014


	16. A View

Chapter 16: A View

.

Yamato walked through the wet forrest, sandals squelching under the ground covered in a dense moss. Aside of him, Ino seemed in much more awe of the glimmering fog that rolled between the thick trunks of the trees. He had seen a fair amount of fog and clouds used as masks for undercover missions, and so did not share the same childlike wonder of the teenager.

They continued walking for hours until they came to a cliffside, the soft sound of waves crashing on the rocky precipice quiet and suitable with the low-hung clouds. Ino still had a soft, peaceful grin on her face.

"Come here," Yamato said after a moment of contemplation. Confused, but still obeying, Ino stood at his side.

When the ground shook under them, she instinctually grabbed onto his forearm to steady herself. The tree grew and grew until they rose well above the mess of fog. Before them laid rolling hills of an endless forest coated in silver. They silently watched the shining masses move from the ocean inland lazily.

"Wow," Ino breathed out, that small smile still on her face. The mountains must really have taken a toll if she not back to her usual brash and loud personality. Or maybe this was just a vulnerable, quieter side of her rarely shown.

"Just wait till you see the Land of Lava next."

"I feel that you've been everywhere already," Ino said suddenly, and Yamato blinked at the accusatory tone.

"ANBU takes you a lot of places," Yamato said absently.

"Don't you have the best record, too? This is my first S-rank mission."

"Well, it's a great starting point," he said, arm sweeping in reminder of the expansive and impressive view before them.

Ino studied Yamato intently for a moment before huffing and jumping down.

.

Theme: 095. Silver  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.16.2014


	17. A Partnership

Chapter 17: A Partnership

.

Ino was surprised it had taken this long for them to get in to a serious altercation.

Yes, there had been fights and scuffles. They ranging from young merchants with wandering hands to suspicious bandits who knew there was something hidden inside her obi other than a camera. But this, as they stared at the array of masked people before them, was on a whole new level. They were definitely no longer in the backyard of Konoha anymore. Now lands and people would only get more wild and unorganized the further south they went.

Yet there was no real problem to be held. Yamato easily surrounded her body in a cocoon of wood wordlessly, and then she was attacking them from behind as one of their own while Yamato attacked from the front. Ino understood how they were qualified for this mission in their easy ability to glean information (from her mind-mixing abilities coupled with a strong gossiping affinity and Yamato's years in ANBU). Yet the blond had not realized until now just how well they complimented their fighting styles until now.

She attacked first (something Shikamaru and always grouched about), and he could easily defend her body before rushing forward himself. Yamato probably could take out all these men himself, but it made Ino proud to realize how much she still contributed.

"I'm almost disappointed," Ino sighed dramatically as she returned to her body, blinking at the darkness that surrounded her. It was only momentary, as Yamato unfurled it.

"Regardless, maybe we should train in tandem more," Yamato said thoughtfully as he rubbed his lycra-covered chin.

"You're humble, I get it. Now will you watch my body again as I go invade some minds?"

Yamato grinned lightly before flicking his wrist, the wooden haven wrapping closed around Ino again.

.

Theme: 018. Brown  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.17.2014


	18. A Crown

Chapter 18: A Crown

.

Nothing had happened after being in the Land of Savannahs for nearly a week, but Yamato was still on edge. The landscape had deteriorated to a flat expanse of grass, not a comforting tree or sapling in sight. It was not as bad as being in a desert, but it still made him edgy. On one hand, there was no strategic places for enemies to attack from, but then there was no immediate cover if they were attacked on this dusty road.

"Stop thinking so loud. Unless you think those sparrows are dangerous, what with their beady little black eyes," Ino said aside of him. Yamato noted his strides were tense, but hers were loose, hips swaying softly.

"Maybe we should take a break," he voiced, thinking he was becoming excessively paranoid.

"As long as we don't have to train more today," Ino countered.

"Alright, I'll concede," Yamato said before turning off the small road towards a distant rock outcropping that would provide at least a semblance of protection. Their footsteps were loud from stepping on the tall, crisp grass.

Yamato sighed as he took his pack off before wordlessly hopping up on a flat rock. He lied down and crossed his arms under his head to pillow it. Just when he relaxed enough to drift off, Yamato awoke as something light was placed over his head. Forcing himself awake, he blinked up at the Ino's upside-down face directly in front of his.

"As a thank-you," Ino said, flashing him dimpled grin before moving out of sight.

He eyed the edge of brown wheat leaves and spikes (seeds orderly bunched) that had artfully been twisted into something akin to a golden crow. Yamato felt his lips tug up in a slight smile before closing his eyes to resume his nap.

.

Theme: 096. Writer's Choice - Wheat  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.18.2014


	19. A Seduction

Chapter 19: A Seduction

.

Ino was ready to explode in annoyance. By the way Yamato warily eyed her, it was obvious to see.

Currently the partners were in the Land of the Sun and attempting to get on a barge across the ocean to the Land of Coasts peninsula. But the man who screened the passports and papers did not believe they were legitimate. Yes, they were fake, but he was not supposed to be able to notice that! Yamato had pulled Ino aside with a hasty apology,but Ino was not done yet.

"That's it, he's getting seduced," the blond growled dangerously.

"Alright, but how about you let me do it?"

Instead of rudely snorting like she oh-so wanted to, Ino raised an elegant eyebrow.

"It's not that I doubt your abilities, or acting or your, ur, _assets_, but he won't be receptive."

Ino crossed her arms, body language leveling up to demand he give a full explanation.

But Yamato just sighed, patted her shoulder, and then trotted back to the window. Ino narrowed her eyes in clear disbelief that he would pull this off.

Yet when Yamato got to the window, it was like he was suddenly a different person, not the floundering puppy she thought of him as. Ino watched in a mixture of awe and shock as Yamato smooth talked, his voice deep like it was the personification of rich chocolate. Belatedly, Ino realized Yamato could easily charm the pants straight off the official, evidenced enough by the wide grin and blush on the stranger's face.

When Yamato returned back with two stamped, first-class tickets, Ino pulled him aside and demanded how he was so good.

"ANBU teaches you how to read people. Then just become what you need to," he said with a shrug, dopey smile back in place.

.

Theme: 054. Cocoa  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.18.2014


	20. A Braid

Chapter 20: A Braid

.

Unfortunately the Land of Coasts had just moved out of their summer bliss in to tropical storm season. As they traveled along the coastline, Yamato could tell it was wearing on Ino just like the mountains.

Just like in the mountains, she did not complain and simply trudged on. Yet different before was it seemed her hair bothered her the most. Yamato supposed that because of its length and thickness, it was unable to ever fully-dry in this incessant stormy weather.

After indulging Ino with a roof and setting up camp, Yamato approached her hesitantly with an offer.

"How about I braid your hair, and then you tie it up in a bun? To keep it out of the rain?"

She turned to him, clearly thinking over the offer, before agreeing and turning her back to him. Yamato sat aside her by the fire and reached out, first taking out the hair tie. The waves of blonde spread unfettered for a moment before Yamato began separating it into segments. As he started braiding, Yamato made sure that no strand of hair escaped his fingers.

"This makes me miss my Mom and sister. They always love playing with my hair," Ino shared, her expression hidden but the warble in her voice an obvious indicator. Maybe it was not solely dreary weather, but homesickness as well, that made her down. He was mildly surprised it had taken this long.

"It is akin to the gentle silk from corncobs."

Yamato felt his cheeks flush at her loud laugh, head thrown back and nearly causing him to drop the braid.

"What a unique compliment," she said brightly, any gloominess in her voice gone.

He took his time, not in a rush to let go of the bright hair or end Ino's soft humming.

.

Theme: 097. Writer's Choice - Blonde  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.18.2014


	21. A Bookstore

Chapter 21: A Bookstore

.

Ino looked around the busy, muddy streets of Tora. While the Land of Tiger's capital was obviously not the center of advancement, it was still a city. After having been in the wilds or tiny towns for a couple months now, it was a very welcome change.

"We have to go shopping," Ino said authoritatively.

"Shouldn't we scout first?"

"But I _really_ need to find a gaudy tiger-stripped pair of panties for Sakura."

"I would think a thong would be better."

"I whole heartedly agree."

"Alright, new top priority mission acquired."

Partially to maintain a hapless appearance, but mostly from curiosity, the two first started at a tacky, orange-infested tourist shop (the desired thong was found, the orange neon against the black stripes) before they wandered in and out of shops.

Ino could tell that Yamato did not share her intense passion for shopping, but he tolerated it all the same (much better than Shikamaru or her Dad). While he looked a little drowsy, he seemed to wake up when his eyes focused on a sign for the the local bookstore. Automatically, Ino steered them towards it.

"I have been looking for this book for _ages_!" Yamato exclaimed happily as he flashed Ino a cover. She barely had time to read 'A History of Bathhouse Architecture and Innovation' before he yanked it back.

Ino watched Yamato sit on the bookstore aisle floor, a dopey grin on his face as he flipped to the start of the book.

"I'm gonna go check out the romances. I'll be right back. Wait here?"

So engrossed in the book, Yamato only hummed absently in agreement.

Rolling her eyes, Ino reached down to ruffle his brown hair before going off to find a steamy paperback to pass the time when they were back to traveling.

.

Theme: 003. Orange  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.19.2014


	22. A Collection

Chapter 22: A Collection

.

When Yamato started this mission he told himself he could not get obsessed with the plethora of foreign plants he came across. He could sketch and press them in his field journal, but nothing more.

That promise lasted about a month before he gave in and began a collection. He had done well resisting the urge to gather everything, and his gathering was small and consisted of plants he deemed the most exciting and exotic. Yet now, as he traveled in the Land of Jungles, Yamato had trouble with moderation. Everything was bright and new, all must-haves. Now every spare space in his bag was full of dirt, clippings, and packaged seeds.

"What are you going to do with them?" Ino asked as Yamato cut a segment of vine that produced hanging clumps of tight packed, claw shaped flowers.

"Since I have so many, I'll have to send some back home when we get to Ho."

"Whose going to take care of them?"

"Kakashi?"

"He has _one_ plant."

"And your point is?"

"It makes him no expert, unlike the person standing in front of you."

Yamato looked up and stared, confused since Ino was here with him and so could not take care of them back home.

"What I'm saying is you're sending them to my shop."

"Oh, well, thank you! That's very kind of you to offer."

"Well, this way I can have first choice of them when we get back."

"Of course you're free to whatever you like," Yamato said with a true grin as he put his pack back on. His pack did not feel so heavy now that he knew they would continue to be grown with care as he traveled on.

That small, sly smile was back on Ino's face as she resumed their pace.

.

Theme: 023. Jade  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.19.2014


	23. A Birthday

Chapter 23: A Birthday

.

When they arrived at the Land of Oasis, and Ino actually had access to a calendar, she realized it was mid-September. Meaning: her birthday was fast approaching.

"My birthday is coming up, by the way. I can't believe I'm going to be seventeen soon," she voiced to Yamato as they sat around a rickety table at the inn they were currently staying at. For having such a promising name, the country was nothing extraordinary.

"What day is it?"

"September twenty-third," she said before taking another bite of their special pastel-colored fruit.

"Ah, we missed my birthday already then."

"What?" she said, bangs revealing her full face momentarily as she reared back suddenly in shock. "When was it?!"

"August tenth. I doubt that's my actual birth date, but it's the one that was assigned to me," Yamato said before sipping some of his black coffee (Ino did not know how he managed drinking that liquified coal).

"Well, we should try and get to the Land of Flowers as soon as possible for a joint gift to ourselves," Ino said with a nod.

"That would be nice. I've never gotten a gift for my birthday before," Yamato said lightly.

Ino stared at him and felt an immense weight of disgust. Truly, this man deserved at least a hundred times more than what life had given him. He had been an experiment, forced to kill at a young age, and he really only had Kakashi of all people to fall back on.

"Stop thinking so seriously," Yamato said, interrupting her thoughts with a quick flick against her nose.

"We should start right away," Ino said, voice nasally as she rubbed her nose.

"Yeah, because there's obviously going to be so much crime and problems in this land of supposed paradise," Yamato said dryly.

.

Theme: 062. Melon  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.20.2014


	24. A Complement

Chapter 24: A Complement

.

Yamato's quip could not have been more wrong. Because of _course_ this haven pocket would have a whole army of sand bandits. And of _course_ the partnership would learn about their increased raids on the water supply.

Which meant they had to confront them before civilians died of dehydration (no wonder it was shabby everywhere). So they infiltrated the hideout, assassinated the leader, and then hightailed it out. But still, they were dutifully chased and were on the run for three days straight. They had to alternate between conflict and running so they would not get so grossly outnumbered.

For being the bringers of diplomacy and surveillance, they sure had to do a lot of last-minute viginante justice.

But that was all behind them now, as they had finally made it to the Land of Flowers. Yamato did not exaggerate often, but he was having some of the best of times here. Not only because of acres upon acres of flowers, but the company. And the sweet, honey booze.

"You're the best," Yamato voiced as he leaned heavily against an equally-drunk Ino.

"No you are. You decapitated that bandit right before he stabbed me," Ino slurred.

"But you killed that bandit just before she cut off my hand."

Both stopped their walking to stare at the other in the bleached streetlamp light. A moment of silence lasted before they were shaking with laughter. When they finally regained their breath and standing, Yamato reached forward. In a flash, he grew a large carnation, its solid pink color warm and cheery.

"A pretty flower for a pretty girl," he said with a smile, tucking it behind her ear.

Maybe if Yamato was sober he could have decide if Ino's face was flushed because of the alcohol, or because of his uncharacteristic behavior.

.

Theme: 060. Carnation  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.20.2014


	25. A Scene

Chapter 25: A Scene

.

Fortunately Ino knew which direction to stumble in. Despite his height and weight, Yamato was an even lighter-drunk than her. After he gave her that lovely flower, he began belting out some song about if she had given him the carnation. She was unable to understand the lyrics from his ill memory and annunciation.

People stared and gaped at them. Personally, Ino thought they were nowhere near pathetic. Throughout the months they had seen each other at their worst, so being sloppy drunk was nothing close to their ultimate lows (Yamato: Suna obviously; Ino: The Land of Coasts no doubt).

Ino waved away the innkeeper who looked a little concerned about her appearance, or maybe Yamato's out-of-tune voice.

"Alright, here we go birthday boy," Ino grunted as before dumping the man onto his bed. The springs whined in argument.

"I'm not a boy- I'm ten years older than you!" Yamato exclaimed giddily.

"Whatever, Yamato," Ino said before leaning down, face moving to be closer to his.

"What are you doing?" he asked in hushed shock while attempting to scurry away, except his elbow would not lock to hold his weight.

"A celebratory kiss on the cheek for you?"

"Your pretty pink lips, against this cheek?"

"Yep."

"Oh, ok then," he exhaled, voice so soft that Ino nearly missed it.

Clearing his throat, Yamato sat up straight with as much dignity as an intoxicated individual could.

"Happy Birthday, Yamato," Ino said before pressing her lips to his cheek.

"And to you," he said, turning his head to kiss her lightly in return.

Then he saluted her, lied back down and started snoring in seconds.

"A decade older indeed," Ino said with a laugh, gently brushing his bangs out of his face. Her other hand was at the flower by her ear.

.

Theme: 002. Pink  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.21.2014

* * *

><p><span>A note<span>: The song Yamato references (badly) is 'Carnation' by 'Oasis.'


	26. A Reassessment

Chapter 26: A Reassessment

.

Yamato and Ino traveled to the Land of Fruits, where that melon from the Land of Oasis was put to shame. While they had just come from a land of sweet honey alcohol, here there was an entire spread of dangerously sweet liquors. Ino even bought a few bottles to take with them.

Yet soon the tree-infested land disappeared as they crossed through the Land of Metal to get to Sabuku in the Land of Desert. They inched closer to return to the oppressive heat and invading sand. It was odd to note it had already been nearly half a year since they had set out of a similar environment.

Yamato could not lie: he had been worried from their tense start from his failed conversation and Ino's prompt shut-down. Throughout the months affirmed what he first believed: that she was the nearly the exact opposite of him in every sense. Physically with her light eyes and hair, mentally in her her cunning ways, and a personality consisting mostly of easy charisma and a quick temper.

How far they had come both in miles and camaraderie.

"You look like you're thinking heavy thoughts. Here," Ino said as a bottle with an artfully drawn peach on it was thrust in his face.

Greedily, Yamato downed a few gulps of the sweet liquor. As he handed back the bottle, Yamato saw Ino's secretive smile. He realized something.

"You brought those for me, didn't you?"

"Maybe," she said offhandedly as she stashed the bottle. "You were pretty miserable in the dry heat before. I thought I'd just bring something to help you along. I also have an architecture book about gazebos."

"_Really_?" he asked in excitement.

"I'll read you a chapter a night," Ino promised.

Yes, Yamato's worries were realistic, but ultimately unneeded.

.

Theme: 017. Peach  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.21.2014


	27. A Sketch

Chapter 27: A Sketch

.

Huffing in boredom, Ino looked away from the roasting snakes to notice Yamato crouched over that little book yet again. It was a blank black on the outside, and he seemed to always be scribbling in it. Possibly a journal?

Interest perked, she moved to loom behind him. Reaching down, she easily picked it out from his hands to study.

"Huh?" she said smartly as she saw the smart cross-hatched sketch of a lavender blossom.

Unlike Sai's bold and sweeping style she was familiar with, Yamato's was delicate and straight-edged. He used pencil and not ink, the parallel lines repetitive and akin to the grain on wood. She flipped through some of the book to see multiple sketches of plants.

"Give it back, please," Yamato whined, bring Ino back to the situation at hand.

"You're quite good," she said, returning the sketchbook.

"Thank you," he answered, and Ino dutifully ignored the strong urge to make fun of his slight blush.

"Maybe you can draw me sometime? I'll even wear flowers so you don't break your theme."

"Ok," he said, smiling before ducking his head. It did nothing to hide the blush that had grown to the edges of his ears.

"I'll hold it to you," Ino said as she leaned down and tugged at one of his reddened ears. He swatted her hand away before resuming his sketching.

Ino sat aside of him, watching his sure movements in respective silence. While it was useless in his shinobi skills, it seemed calming and comforting. It was a fascinating skill to have, and she was ridiculously envious of him. Ino was entirely transfixed as he worked, the graphite against the page rough but soothing.

"Is that our dinner I smell burning?" Yamato asked, sketch finished and attention back to this reality.

"_Shit_."

.

Theme: 011. Lavander  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.22.2014


	28. A Comb

Chapter 28: A Comb

.

If he was not so sure Ino would throw a well-aimed kunai at him, Yamato would laugh. Because it was truly amusing just how easily Ino's hair got stuck in gunk, branches and spider webs as they traveled through the Land of Swamps.

As they set up camp on a rare piece of dry land, Yamato saw how truly miserable she seemed about her hair as she stared at the dark, messy ends. Remembering what he had done when they were in the jungle, and how happy she had been afterwards, Yamato decided to do something similar to cheer her up. Pouring some clean water in a bowl, he went over to her.

"Give me your comb," he said as he sat behind her, not asking for permission this time.

"Thanks," Ino said earnestly, understanding his offer as she dug around in her pack. She found it soon enough and handed it behind her to him.

Slowly, Yamato combed out the mud, leaves, and other grey substances from her bright hair that had slowly gathered throughout their journey today. Soon the bowl of water was murky and Ino's hair began looking much better.

"This totally sucks," Ino grumbled as Yamato had an especially tricky time getting out a bit of sap.

"You're really going to enjoy the Land of Dust, and then the Land of Crocodiles after this then," he said jokingly.

"As long as you promise to do those braids and pin it up like before, I think I'll be able to manage."

"Why, are you asking for a personal favor, Ino?"

"It works. That's it," she voiced curtly.

"You're so cute when you try to hide just how grateful you are that I'm around."

Yamato's chuckle of victory was cut short when Ino elbowed him in the stomach.

.

Theme: 047. Pewter  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.22.2014


	29. A Reprieve

Chapter 29: A Reprieve

.

The past three lands had been anything but fun for Ino. If she ended up get scars from that crocodile bite she would make it her personal life-long mission to make them extinct. She knew she had a great butt but that gave the beast _no_ right to bite it.

Even past the scaly creatures, there had been a good amount of grief of instability to investigate. Even with Yamato helping her to write up reports to Tsunade, Ino's hand ached.

Now they were traveling through the Land of Forest temporarily to get to the Land of Claws. The familiar comfort of being surround by trees made Ino feel like they were back in their Land of Fire. While these were huge pines, trees were still trees. Of course she did not voice this because she did not want a three-hour-long lecture about the intricacies between species. She had already made that mistake with bamboo with Yamato.

"You think the other teams are making as good progress as us?" Ino asked out, eyes focusing from the high canopy down to the carpet of pine needles.

"Maybe," Yamato said with a shrug. "We're so spread out in our directions we'll probably never come across them."

"We should take a serious vacation soon. We deserve it."

Yamato stared at her blankly.

"Come on! We're heading to the forever bickering lands of Fangs and Claws. We're going to have to deal with so much diplomatic bullshit between them."

"True," Yamato agreed.

"So after the Land of Lakes, let's take a a week off in the Land of Forests. I know both of us would like that very much."

"Very tempting," Yamato said thoughtfully.

"It's decided then!" Ino declared with an exaggerated wink.

"Sometimes I wonder who the true leader of this mission is."

.

Theme: 046. Pine  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.23.2014


	30. A Kid

Chapter 30: A Kid

.

"Seriously, calm down. You look ready to jump out of your skin."

Yamato had enjoyed their slight time off in the Land of Forest, but now they were in the Land of Woods. Here they cared for their forests more than any other country and skilled artisans were an epidemic. He could not help that he was so ecstatic.

"I thought I'd seen you excited by those architecture books, but that's nothing compared to right now. You're acting worse than a just-graduated genin!" Ino continued to say aside of him with a bubbly laugh.

"I've dreamed of traveling here since I was a boy and was learning about the different lands, but I never thought I'd be able to," Yamato said eagerly. "What with having such irreplaceable skills for the village's safety, and then helping with Naruto."

Yamato felt his body automatically stiffen as Ino tucked herself in to his arm, pulling them closer together and stopping his slight bouncing in place. It was probably just to make sure he did not get carried away, but Yamato relaxed in to her hold all the same.

"Just remember you don't have any amazing abilities or affinity with wood to show off. Which is good, because I'm sure if these people knew they wouldn't let you leave."

"You really think so?"

Her grip on Yamato's arm tightened.

Before Yamato had much time to ponder over her roundabout compliment and possessive behavior, they came upon a whole stall full of assorted rosewoods. Yamato was instantly distracted by the sweet smelling and rich colored crafts.

Ino maintained her hold on him as they lazily drifted between stalls in the market. She sporadically offered comments or asked questions, but primarily seemed content to listen as Yamato rattled off about the different woods they came across.

.

Theme: 053. Rosewood  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.23.2014


	31. A Habit

Chapter 31: A Habit

.

Whenever Ino managed to wake up before Yamato, there were often flowers growing off of him. It was rare that she was awoke first, since he was usually a chronic morning person, but late shifts of watch (or getting drunk) made him occasionally sleep in.

It reminded her of when she healed him after the war, back when he had only been a remotely familiar face. Now she could pinpoint his easy-going persona from a bustling crowd in mere seconds.

Ino did not bring it up, since Yamato would undoubtedly get flustered. Or at least she had kept silent about it until this morning.

She had awoken and rolled over to face his bed parallel to hers in their small inn room and saw Yamato was positively _coated_ in bright sunflowers. Unable to resist, she had cut one off and tucked it at the band at the bast of her ponytail. While the two yellows clashed, she did not care.

When Yamato yawned and awoke, the sunflowers retreated back to him. He childishly kicked off his blanket before shuffling to the bathroom. When he reemerged in a steam cloud, drying his hair with a towel, he was humming.

Yet Ino watched as Yamato's grin wilted when his eyes focused on the sole sunflower in Ino's hair. His flushed cheeks from the warm shower deepened to a red.

"I think it looks quite fetching. Don't you agree?" Ino said, not looking up from the breakfast she was preparing for them.

Finally realizing his mouth was gaping open, Yamato shut it and nodded solemnly.

Ino wanted to talk about it, especially since he was growing more flowers than ever before as he slumbered, but she would leave that for another day. She could let Yamato pretend to be mysterious for a bit.

.

Theme: 087. Goldenrod  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.24.2014


	32. A Blush

Chapter 32: A Blush

.

"I told myself I would let it go, but I can't ignore it anymore," Ino suddenly voiced over lunch.

Putting own his chopsticks, Yamato looked up from his seaweed salad to see Ino staring intently at him. A slight furrow in her brow was visible despite how much of her face her bangs hid.

"Go on, then," he said apprehensively. Her tone seemed uncharacteristically serious for her.

"Remember how you grew sunflowers off of yourself in your sleep last week?"

"Yes," he said, trying and failing to hold down a blush.

"Is there a reason behind it, or…?"

"I don't mean to do it," Yamato started, scratching the back of his head. "It just… happens. The happier I am, the more flowers."

When Ino continued to intently stare at him, clear eyes unblinking, Yamato turned back to his salad. As seconds crawled by and she still refused to turn away, Yamato felt like he wanted to disappear.

He remembered back to ANBU when Kakashi would ruthlessly poke fun at Yamato about it. He would pick and send them to commanding officers, even forging Yamato's handwriting to add personalize cards to the bouquets. It had been a constant, rare source of entertainment for everyone, but Yamato had only ever felt crippling embarrassment.

"That is probably the cutest thing _ever_."

At her awed tone, Yamato chanced to look up and nearly melted by the warm smile she was giving him.

"You shouldn't hide it," she continued to, grin only widening. "Or at least, not from me."

"Alright," he said, finding himself grinning as well.

"Although, the way you blush is really damn adorable as well," Ino said as she leaned across and pinched one of his cheeks.

As Yamato slapped her hand away, he felt the heat radiating from his cheeks intensify.

.

Theme: 079. Scarlet  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.24.2014


	33. A Snob

Chapter 33: A Snob

.

While the two traveled through a good amount of stores selling wooden art, all those past goods were incomparable to what they were seeing at the land's capital Shinrin. There were entire streets of galleries boasting the best wooden products.

Ino smiled as Yamato rattled off about how chestnuts were finally making a recovery as they looked at a bowl made from the wood.

But of the artist interrupted. Yamato politely commented on the fact that chestnuts were severely endangered and that maybe it would be better to find a replacement wood. Then the man accused Yamato of being ignorant and stupid. Yamato tried to rebuttal, but the artist kept talking.

"Don't make me punch you into next week," Ino growled when the stranger took a threatening step towards Yamato,

The man started, clearly shocked at her tone, before Yamato physically dragged her out of the store. When they were back on the street, Ino yanked her arm free.

"I'm fine," she snapped before he spoke in that concerned tone that made her feel guilty for acting irrationally.

He studied her silently for a moment, and Ino thought he would let it lie, but then he said: "I'm used to people disregarding me. If anything, it's helpful when I'm traveling undercover like this."

"It's just frustrating because you're way more knowledgeable than idiot, and you could make way more beautiful stuff in a second. You're smart and kind, but you just let idiots like that guy walk all over you! Stick up for yourself!" she exclaimed, even stamping her foot impatiently.

Yamato stared, clearly shocked that she was getting so angry.

"Let's keep shopping, it'll make you feel better," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Doubt it," Ino said with a clear frown, shrugging Yamato's hand off.

.

Theme: 067. Chestnut  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.25.2014


	34. A Kiss

Chapter 34: A Kiss

.

Yamato thought Ino's mood would lighten as they kept shopping, but she continued to act as sullen as a rain-soaked cat.

Now as they sat in silence, Yamato sighed into his pungent mint tea. Its light green shade was usually a welcome sight to him, but now it seemed murky.

Knowing he needed to do something (she was too stubborn), he moved his hands under the table and concentrated. This was entirely against maintaining a low profile, but the restaurant was bustling.

A moment later, he looked down to the wooden band in his hands. The intricate, flowing pattern was pretty, and hopefully it buffered Ino's annoyance. He reached forward and put the gift before her on the table.

"I'm sorry if you're mad, but I don't care about stranger's opinions of me, so I don't react."

"While I overreact," Ino said with a sigh. "I just can't stand people misunderstanding you."

"Because you did and you feel guilty about it?"

Ino's shoulders hunched in, head bowed.

"Ino, it's fine. Can we just put this all behind us?"

"He was still a toad," she said bitterly, but reached forward to grab the bracelet. "I was never that bad, was I?"

"Of course not. You were much, much worse."

She shot him a glare as she put the gift around her wrist. She looked down at it, twisting it this way and that in clear admiration.

Thinking everything was fine, Yamato tensed in surprise when she grabbed his wrist and pulled it closer to her. She looked up and locked eyes with him briefly before giving a fleeting kiss to his knuckles.

She let go of his hand and started chattering away, like they had not just been in a tiff and she had not just given Yamato a heart attack.

.

Theme: 089. Mint  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.25.2014


	35. A Hairstyle

Chapter 35: A Hairstyle

.

While the two stayed in the Land of Wood as long as they could, it was time for them to continue on. Tsunade would get suspicious if they stayed any longer in the peaceful place, especially with the well-known knowledge of how zealous Yamato was about woodcrafts.

Ino should probably be worrying about heading towards the Land of Demons, but once again Yamato's gift had her distracted. She enjoyed studying the interlocking sunflowers and swirls, the flowers raised from the thick band while the swirls were etched it. It was amazing, especially in how Yamato had made it in only a few minutes and on a whim.

Maybe Ino should get angry at him more so he could try and bribe her with something new. Or she could just ask and he would cheerfully oblige like always.

"I should've gotten a trim before I left," Yamato voiced, breaking Ino's trance.

Now that he mentioned it, the short length he had started out with was long gone. Now his light brown hair hung loose, ends just brushing his shoulders. Gauging the length, Ino thought that it could probably be pulled in to a ponytail. She reached forward to find out.

Clearly used to her antics, Yamato immediately stilled and allowed her to pull his hair back. His bangs stubbornly refused and sprung free, but Ino still managed to make a small paint-brush ponytail that made her laugh.

"Now we match," Yamato observed as he lightly yanked on her larger bunching of hair.

"We're truly partners now," Ino said a she wiped away a tear and indulged Yamato with a wide smile.

He stared at her a beat longer than usual before shrugging and resuming their walking. Ino expected him to pull out the hair band immediately, but Yamato left it be.

.

Theme: 071. Bronze  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.26.2014


	36. A Force

Chapter 36: A Force

.

As Yamato and Ino moved further in to the haunted Land of Demons, the former gulped nervously.

He had spent nearly half of his life in ANBU. He had helped face down the Rabbit Goddess who created their shinobi world. He had dealt with Kakashi when one of his issues of Icha-Icha had been ruined by rain. This would be nothing compared to what he had endured in the past.

Ino seemed either ignorant or uncaring to the dangers that ran rampant in this land as she walked over the ashen ground. The mountains in the distance seemed ominous in their dusty purple coloring, peaks jagged like broken teeth.

"This place is too dramatic for its own good," she said with a sniff and a flick of her ponytail. It reminded Yamato of one of the proud, wild horses they had seen in the Land of Savannas.

Of course the young woman would be comfortable here. She had a seriously strong sense of self, and could be a problem when she got her mind focused on something. Yamato had quickly learned she was a serious force to be reckoned with, and he would take demons over her any day. That thought seemed to calm him a bit, but he still nervously watched the blackened trees for eyes.

As if sensing his trepidation, Ino offered to him over her shoulder: "If you get scared Yamato, feel free to hold my hand."

Ino positively yelped when Yamato instantly grabbed onto her hand with his larger one, forcing her to walk a little closer to him. Her fingers were softer than his calloused ones.

She looked at him with a pout on her pretty face.

"You offered," Yamato reminded as he swung their arms in tandem.

"Fine," Ino huffed, fingers curling around his.

.

Theme: 014. Mauve  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.26.2014


	37. A Mask

Chapter 37: A Mask

.

Ino was better than Yamato at hiding her fear of walking in to the physical reenactment of hell imagined, but she was still scared. But their fears were absolved quickly.

She only had to touch the mind of a demon and it would retreat, worried she would force it to do something it did not want. After noting how easily most demons (aka brats) were to get spooked off, the two made it a competition. So far Yamato was winning by a landslide with his patented ghoulish face.

Because citizens were usually so fearful of the lands, there was not many disturbances between the towns or people. Meaning that despite the oppressive environment, Yamato and Ino had time in spades to goof off. Just because they had already sent a handful of tacky souvenirs back home did not mean they were not always on the lookout for more.

"I'm sending this to Shikamaru, I hope he faints in shock," Ino said as she lifted up a deep red mask of what looked to be a demon monkey. The eyes were bulging, teeth fangs and tongue forked. Yamato could practically hear its incessant screeching.

"It kinda reminds me of Kakuzu," Yamato said with a grimace.

"As long as it doesn't remind him of Hidan," Ino said gloomily, mask lowering to reveal her somber expression.

Thinking fast, Yamato said: "Send it anonymously to Kakashi instead."

"Didn't Kakuzu nearly suck out his heart?"

"Maybe."

"Oh my god, you're _horrible_! How was I deceived in to thinking you were nice," Ino said with badly suppressed chuckles. "Although, he made fun of you for growing flowers while sleeping, so he totally deserves it. Let's get a bird one, since Kakuzu had one of those. It'll be more believable that way."

"And you called _me_ cruel."

.

Theme: 034. Garnet  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.27.2014


	38. A Letter

Chapter 38: A Letter

.

Yamato hummed absently as he wrote a letter to Kakashi.

"Since we just did a report yesterday, who are you writing to?" Ino asked as she appeared behind him, arms crossing over his shoulders and leaning her weight fully on him.

"No one you need to know about," Yamato said as he moved to cover his writing.

"Aw, come on! I thought we were friends," Ino pouted loudly as she lowered her face to be parallel with his. Her bangs tickled his cheek, and Yamato leaned forward further to hide the pages and shy away from her presence.

They stayed there for a long moment: Ino fully leaning against Yamato and eyes staring intently at the side of his face. She was clearly trying to bully him like always, but Yamato was stubborn.

"I'm going to take a shower," she huffed before standing up straight, but not before pulling at a loose lock of his bronze hair. "Because you're being all secretive and lame, I'm using all the hot water."

"Fine with me," Yamato said as he remained poised over the letter, not letting up his guard.

When he heard the door shut, Yamato sighed in relief and sat back up to resume writing his letter. While usually he would not hide anything from Ino, this was a little delicate because it was about her.

It was nothing bad, just Yamato airing some grievances to his closest friend. Like how distracting Yamato found her crop tops lately, or now her hair should not glimmer so beautifully in the sun, or how she had absolutely no right to be so adorable when she laughed so hard she snorted.

Groaning, Yamato let his forehead hit against the wooden desk. Sadly, the familiar material offered no comfort or advice to his current plight.

.

Theme: 043. Beige  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.28.2014


	39. A Survivor

Chapter 39: A Survivor

.

Ino was thankful to leave behind the Land of Demons, but its trade-in for the Land of Caves was not much of an improvement. It was still rocky, cold, and dry. Overall: shitty.

It was almost like they were back in the Land of Mountains. Although this time there were not any grand, sweeping views. Instead the land was low, as the nation was named for its underground cave systems. It reminded Ino most of an underground bee-hive, and she did not like it when Yamato forced them to stay the whole day underground looking for hideaways. So far they had only found some angry bears.

So the blond was thankful when they traveled over the prairie land instead. Ino hummed as they currently walked along a thin dusty road.

Seeing a flash of color in this land of yellows, Ino moved over to investigate. Yamato faithfully tracked along, not even questioning why.

"Oh- I thought it was some some thistle!" Ino voiced when she came across the harsh, spiky plants. "I always really liked these guys. They're true survivors. Even I don't want to pick one to take with me."

"Did you know that there are sixteen distinct types of thistle?" Yamato asked as he brought out his field journal. He took out a kunai briefly to sharpen his pencil before bunkering down to capture the flower.

"Please, enlighten me," Ino said as she took off her pack as well and sat aside of him.

Ino switched her gaze from his sketch to Yamato's face as she listened to him talk. His gaze was serious and brow furrowed, as if he was attempting a complicated surgery and not drawing a common thistle.

The teenager was very careful not to jostle Yamato as she moved her shoulder to lean against his.

.

Theme: 066. Thistle  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.28.2014


	40. A Snapshot

Chapter 40: A Snapshot

.

From hearing so much hype about this spot where four land borders intersected, it was nothing amazing. It was just a lot of tourists and the ground was so worn it would be all dust if not for the painted red lines.

Yamato watched as Ino scuttled off to explore. He, instead, watched the people milling about critically. After nearly getting all their supplies stolen by a ten-year-old girl last week, Yamato was not going to be tricked so easily again.

"Yamato!"

He followed Ino's voice and saw her standing on the red cross, waving him over frantically. He trotted over to her and nearly tripped as she hauled him directly in front of her.

"Put your feet directly against mine so you're also standing in four nations at once."

"Really Ino?"

"Oh shut up," she said with a punch to his shoulder. "Now look at the nice grandma and smile."

Deciding it was easier to go with it, he turned to where Ino faced and gave his cheesiest smile. He heard the familiar loud click of the camera, meaning the moment was memorialized in film.

"Thank you so very much," Ino gushed as she approached the elderly couple.

"Anything for such a nice, young couple like you two," the old woman said kindly with a smile on her weather face. "Are you two honeymooning?"

"Yep!" Ino said before Yamato could get a word in, one hand going forward to take back the camera as the other wrapped around his hand. Yamato looked down and watched as she interwove their fingers together.

"Oh, how lovely," the old woman cooed.

"The best of luck to you," the man said with a serious nod.

When Yamato gave a wave in parting, he felt both guilt and disappointment sit heavy in his stomach.

.

Theme: 001. Red  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.28.2014


	41. A Bracelet

Chapter 41: A Bracelet

.

Ino stared at her bracelet in annoyance. Even the beautiful contrast of the bright blue of the sky against the golden fields of grass did not move her gaze.

She had nearly lost it while changing: the wooden band had gotten caught in a kimono's sleeve while she had taken it off. Ino had not immediately noticed it and almost panicked before thinking to go through the laundry.

"Is something wrong with it?" Yamato asked aside of her kindly, clear worry in his voice.

"No way," Ino said with a snort before confessing: "I just wish it was tighter, so it wouldn't fall off. I almost lost it from that hotel's kimono from yesterday."

"So that was why you were going through the laundry bin with such ferocity," Yamato commented, before adding: "Well, I could adjust it, but don't you want to be able to take it off? Like when you go to sleep?"

"I won't mind. And this way I don't have to worry about losing it," Ino said with a cheeky grin, turning and offering up her wrist to Yamato.

"Alright, but just tell me if you want me to get it off."

Ino watched as Yamato positioned both hands around the piece; he closed his eyes and Ino watched the wood retract. When she took back her hand and studied it, making sure that yes the pattern was still as pretty as before, she thanked him with a smile.

They resumed walking, and Ino waved her arm vigorously to see if it would lodge loose. But it held firm, and her smile widened.

"Someone is going to think you so weird when they see you like that: flailing with a big grin on you face."

Ino 'flailed' a fist close enough to Yamato's face to punch him.

.

Theme: 030. Sky  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.29.2014


	42. A Punch

Chapter 42: A Punch

.

While they had not come across many people traveling through the Land of Plains, a large cart suddenly appeared on the dusty road. Its wheels creaked from the fast pace.

Yamato grabbed Ino's wrist and they jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit.

"Watch where you're going shitheads!" Ino yelled, and the cart surprisingly stopped.

Yamato's grip on her wrist tightened as four men hopped off, each at least a half-foot taller and twice as heavy than him.

"We'd never hurt such a delicate beauty. Why don't you join us?" one of them said as he reached towards Ino, who looked more than ready to bite off a few of his fingers.

Always a fan for diplomacy, Yamato stepped to intercept his grasp and said: "Please go away."

"What are you going to do, boring boyfriend?"

Now it looked like Ino wanted to bite the man's head off as she snapped: "Get lost!"

"Only if you come with me," the stranger continued to leer, as he tried to reach around Yamato to the blond.

Well, diplomacy had failed.

So, without further ado, Yamato let go of Ino's wrist, pulled back a fist, and cracked the man right under his jaw _hard_. A couple of the man's teeth went flying in picturesque arcs of blood. His body fell back against the horse, making it rear up and charge away.

"We're _fiancees_," Yamato said to the other retreating three men.

As the partners turned away from the chaos and began walking down the road, Yamato reaching down to grasp Ino's hand.

"I thought we were supposed to keep a low profile," she whispered, the hand Yamato was not holding pressed to her mouth as she looked ready to boisterously laugh.

"The circumstances were dire," Yamato informed blandly.

.

Theme: 061. Maroon  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.29.2014


	43. A Date

Chapter 43: A Date

.

Ino stared around at the festive capital Hoshi in the Land of Stars they had just arrived in.

"Excuse me," Ino said, catching a passing man's attention.

"Yes, Miss?"

"What's this all about?" Ino asked as she gestured to the banner that said 'First Anniversary' in bright, golden stars over the town's entrance gate.

The man stared between the two before laughing and exclaiming: "It's the first anniversary for the end of the Fourth Shinobi War of course!"

Ino thanked the man and he ambled off; she turned to Yamato with her eyebrows high.

"I can't believe it," Yamato said in awe. "It's already been a whole year."

"Wanna get spectacularly drunk?" Ino asked.

"I would indeed," Yamato said with a nod before they briskly setting off to find a place for the night.

Some hours (and sake bottles) later, Ino and Yamato sat on a grassy hill, waiting for the fireworks to start. While this land was known for its amazing aerial views of the stars, it seemed they were in for a different show of lights tonight.

Feeling the chill of the night despite the alcohol's haze, Ino scooted closer to Yamato and tucked herself against his shoulder without asking. He, in turn, took it quite well and simply wrapped an arm around her.

As the fireworks started, Ino thought that she had not felt this safe and utterly happy since her Dad had passed in the war. In a way, she wondered if he was up there with the stars and could look down on her now. Now, as she traveled through foreign lands with only one other person beside her. She had stories, pictures and plants to spare and share.

She nuzzled in to Yamato more, thankful that he had helped her make this moment possible.

.

Theme: 084. Midnight  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.30.2014


	44. A Stranger

Chapter 44: A Stranger

.

The next day after the festival Ino was acting a little off, and not because she was hungover. Yamat knew the signs to that, and this was definitely not that.

When she said she wanted to go off by herself for a bit to explore the capital, he did not say anything and wished her well. Her activity was not unheard of, as she had done this before and they at times gathered information separately, but still. Her edgy behavior worried him, so naturally Yamato thought to trail her. Just to be safe.

She did not go far, as she ducked in to the nearest bar. It was late afternoon, when people were just getting off work to meet for an easy drink between friends. Ino sat on the bar and Yamato watched, wondering why she would leave him to drink by herself. He thought they were great drinking buddies.

But Ino's reasoning for leaving Yamato behind became clear as a man with light orange hair approached her with an easy smile she turned to face. Yamato watched through a window's corner as she flirted easily with the man, who in turn increasingly infringed on her personal space. Ino allowed enough time to finish her drink before standing.

Yamato quickly ducked in to the adjoining alley way and watched them walk down the street together, the man's hand on Ino's lower back a clear indication of what they intended.

It was not surprising, as Ino was young and beautiful and there was nothing wrong with enjoyed that attention. She had done this last in the Land of Tigers, and it had not irked Yamato. Unlike right now.

"But it's her choice," Yamato muttered before putting his hands in his pockets and slouching in to the bar Ino had just left.

.

Theme: 057. Bittersweet  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.30.2014


	45. A Mess

Chapter 45: A Mess

.

Ino had slept with that guy to distract her from her sudden restlessness, but either he had not been very good or her mind was still somewhere else because it accomplished nothing. She had returned to the inn, only to find Yamato already snoring.

The next morning they packed up to continue, as this Land of Stars was truly bright in its peace. Ino was almost relieved to leave the incessantly smiling citizens behind, as their jolly behavior had been a tad creepy to her.

Yamato's weirdly distant behavior was not helping Ino's irritant attitude. His responses were clipped, killing the usual effortless banter before it could start. He walked just in front of her and not aside of her like usual.

Huffing, she caught up to his side and stated: "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," he said much too quickly, dark eyes refusing to meet hers.

Ino stared at him unblinkingly and watched as he started to fidget.

"I mean, this sky, wow! So _blue_! I just hope no clouds-"

"You haven't been this flustered since we first started out. You're trying to force our friendship because you're _nervous_."

Her suspicions were confirmed as Yamato swallowed thickly.

"You're hiding something but- wait. Are you embarrassed because you _followed_ me?"

Yamato glanced at her for a moment before admitting: "Only until you left the bar."

"I'm not compromising the mission if that's what you were worried about."

"I know-"

"Then why did you spy on me?"

He stopped walking and opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. He took a breath, as if finally ready to speak, before just letting it out in a sigh. He turned back to the road and kept walking.

Ino was too confused to even call Yamato back to explain himself over that, too.

.

Theme: 004. Blue  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.30.2014


	46. A Reconciliation

Chapter 46: A Reconciliation

.

The two had chosen the worst possible time to have a tiff as they seemed forever alone together in the Land of Earth. They and spooked a lot of deer, but no towns or even fellow travelers.

They had started in the south-west corner, the plan to work their way clockwise, ending at the Land of Birds. It reminded Yamato of their rocky beginning with their clashing personalities, and immediately he wanted this to stop. They were no longer strangers anymore, and they should not act like it.

"I'm not mad, just a little surprised maybe?" he spoke out first.

Ino tensed at his voice (as they had been silent for this half-week) before turning to study him. Finally, she voiced: "You might've heard some of the nasty rumors about me from guys."

"Maybe…" Yamato offered, remembering one of the men who had been in ANBU with him cry and yell at the same time over how she had broken his heart. But it had just been one date.

"Well, they're probably true. I had fun with them, and then left them when they weren't interesting anymore. Better than getting attached and hurt when the other person inevitably breaks your heart or dies."

Yamto put a hand on her shoulder, successfully stopping her walking that had turned quite aggressive. She effortlessly moved to tuck herself in to him like at the festival, blonde hair tickling his nose.

"I think you need to learn from me and not let what other people say bother you so much," he said softly, stroking her hair.

Ino continued to sniffle for a moment more, the soft sound loud in the lonely hills surrounding them.

"Thanks, Yamato," she said when she finally pulled away, fingers hastily brushing away any tears form her light, crystal eyes.

.

Theme: 022. Wedgewood  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.31.2014


	47. A Decision

Chapter 47: A Decision

.

It would take them months to get to Iwa at this rate. It had already been three weeks and all they and come across were a couple of bears. Ino wished she had something more interesting to do than read romance novels that reminded her just how bored she was.

Glancing over at Yamato, she admitted that he _was_ attractive. Maybe if you squinted and it was his profile in a dashing sunset. Like many shinobi, he had a fit body, and she still adored those black pants. The way they clung to his behind had gotten her through a lot of rough climbs. He also had adorable, prominent back dimples.

"Why are you strain at me like that, Ino?" Yamato asked, eyeing her as well. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, but I've decided I'm going to make some poor lass fall ass over kettle for you when we finally get to Iwa."

"I don't think that's wise Ino. I don't have your social fines, nor your attractiveness."

"What happened to that smooth casanova at the Land of the Sun? The guy's pants were practically exploding!"

"That's different: it was for the mission."

"Than just consider this a new mission," Ino sang, pony-tail swishing along with her jaunty strides.

"I can already tell this isn't going to end well. I'm not good at that sort of stuff like you are."

"So many compliments from you today," Ino chirped, although she saw straight through his statement. Not that she was unaware of his trust issues. It had taken him months to trust her with writing reports.

"Really, just think of it as a mission then," she continued to say.

Yamato sighed dramatically.

"It'll be fun," Ino said with a punch to his shoulder that only made Yamato slouch.

.

Theme: 098. Writer's Choice - Sunset  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 10.31.2014


	48. A Drink

Chapter 48: A Drink

.

Ino said a lot of things, as she was quite chatty. Her voice was almost a near constant while traveling. Inevitably, this meant she did not always get around to following through with everything she said. So Yamato did not put much thought in to her trying to hook him up with someone as they continued crawling through the vast expanses of lush land.

When they finally did get to Iwagakure, they positively melted in to the cheap beds in their shady hotel before taking turns with the shower. Then they were off to find an even shadier bar to remind themselves of what it felt like to be in civilization and not the wilds. Although, if he was being honest, Yamato enjoyed talking to trees more than people on the whole. Especially the wise redwoods, or the winter-weary pines.

"You ready?" Ino asked aside of him, eyes shining in excitement in the poorly lit establishment.

"I am quite excited to try this," he said as he sniffed the hard alcohol that was a special to this city. Apparently they made it here in the capital themselves from berries harvested in the mountains. Its color was a murky purple and it smelled both bitter and sweet.

While Yamato had gathered a lot of plants, sketches and experiences, he thought he had expanded most on his pallet of foreign alcohols. But then again, what was peace for anyways? Their honored Hokage-sama sure shared his opinion, and she was the individual to aspire to be.

"No, not the booze, Yamato" Ino snorted, "For you to go find some lucky lady and show her just how masterful you are with your wood!"

As he choked on his drink, and Ino sympathetically patted his back, Yamato decided that this drink was not for him.

.

Theme: 069. Mulberry  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.1.2014


	49. A Tail

Chapter 49: A Tail

.

Ino watched from afar as Yamato tried to sweet talk the newest woman. She wore a tight, strapless dress in that dark shade of red people really favored here. She was not outwardly beautiful, but she would do with her dark eyes and wide, lipsticked smile. While Yamato looked like a local with his similar earthy tones, Ino stuck out with her bright hair and eyes.

Meaning her exoticism created more advances than usual. Yet each time she cast them and their offered drinks or conversations aside promptly. Ino was not here for herself tonight, and she needed to support. She could not allow herself to get distracted, even though that one shinobi's abs looked like she could break a kunai on them.

Shaking her head lightly, Ino focused her gaze intensely back to the woman at Yamato's side. Right now she seemed responsive to his advances. She probably though him adorable, as he had the lightest dusting of red over his cheeks and his eyes could not stare in to the woman's for very long before looking away abashedly. Ino just hoped he was not getting too drunk to try and grow more courage. While Yamato was the definition of a happy drunk, he got a little sloppy.

Yamato had already struck out twice tonight, for reasons unbeknownst to her. Here was a kind faced, fit man and no one seemed to be biting (metaphorically or literally). But she had not let these disappointments pull her or Yamato down; if anything it fueled her drive more to accomplish this mission. She would sit here, watching, waiting and anticipating until he finally got to go away with a pretty lady to make the beast with two backs.

Until then, she would keep observing, sipping absently at her sweet berry liquor.

.

Theme: 055. Magenta  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.1.2014


	50. A Failing

Chapter 50: A Failing

.

Each woman he talked to was quite pleasant, both in face, body and mind. Yamato enjoyed their easy conversations to hear their hard accents.

They all seemed relatively interested in him until they caught onto Ino's intense, constant stare and bolted. It seemed that they all believed she was some deranged ex, or slighted fiancé, and Yamato was just unwilling to talk about it. Like he had told Ino, he had never been good at lying in social situations like this, when nothing was really at risk. Each lady saw through his lies that he did not know that woman at all.

And well, the women had been interested more interested in not getting murdered than his company. And the way the teenager was glaring at them, Yamato could not blame them. He would tell Ino to back off and inform her she was the one undermining her plan. But it worked towards his favor and so he did nothing to curtail her staring.

Eventually they were kicked out at closing, Ino wobbling dangerously on her feet. For once, she was the drunker one.

"Hussies! All of um!"

"Yes, Ino," Yamato sighed as he slung one of her arms around his shoulder and began walking them back to their inn.

Ino pouted, lips dyed from their speciality drink in to a light, cool purple and not her usual soft pink. It looked a little odd, especially in the fuzzy lantern light, but he still thought her gorgeous.

She had been oddly obsessed over this, and Yamato did not know if he should be worried or curious. But honestly, it was just a little too awkward for him to allow the girl he held his affections for to set him up.

"We'll get them, next time," Ino slurred confidently.

"Of course."

.

Theme: 064. Periwinkle  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.1.2014


	51. A Metaphor

Chapter 51: A Metaphor

.

Ino felt more annoyed than usual at the cherry chirping of birds outside her window as she awoke. And it was not just because of the slight hangover that made her head throb like she had overdone it on the mind jutsus.

How had Yamato not picked anyone up last night? He had a lithe body in contrast to the burly men common here, but he was still quite cute. And truly, he had the best dimples a the base of his spine. Too bad he could not flash those inconspicuously at the bar and get away with it.

"Ino, it's fine," Yamato voiced from behind her.

Sitting up, Ino groggily stared at the tray he deposited at her lap.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"As a thanks."

"But nothing happened," Ino muttered darkly.

"I'm used to it, I don't mind it that much," Yamato said with a shrug.

"You mean you're used to dry spells lasting for over nine months?"

"I've learned to deal with it from ANBU. Really, I'm fine with it."

"Wait, are you some type of asexual citrus or something? And not, like, an avocado tree that needs two to be happy?"

Yamato raised an eyebrow, probably both at her rushed tone and proof she was actually absorbing what he he rattled off about.

"Because there's nothing wrong with that if you are," Ino continued to blabber before she stuffing an entire piece of toast in her mouth to shut herself up.

Ino felt Yamato watching her, no doubt enjoying how their usual roles were flipped.

"How about we go see the Tsuchikage and then head on before my failed exploits from last night find me?" he asked before standing up and heading back to the kitchen, most likely to make himself something.

"Ok," Ino muttered, still embarrassed.

.

Theme: 021. Avocado  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.2.2014


	52. A Laugh

Chapter 52: A Laugh

.

Yamato watched in glee as Ino doubled over, her face split from a wide grin disappearing momentarily. He marveled at how she was laughing so loudly when it seemed she could barely breathe.

Since they had been stuck in the Land of Earth for nearly three months (and finding nothing even remotely dangerous in the great shinobi nation or hidden village), it was understandable that she would be gleeful to leave it behind for the Land of Birds.

And Yamato knew that he did this for her, not that the vibrant landscape already accomplished that. But he had gone that extra step to grow an array flowers over nearly every inch of him, the stems poking out of his clothing to stand up proud for an array of birds to gather to eagerly.

"You're just too perfect," Ino gasped to say as her camera once again made an appearance.

Yamato was a bit surprised as she kept taking pictures every now and then, as he thought one would have been enough. But there were more, different birds coming by every minute, their extra weight making him feel heavy.

"You make the most beautiful bouquet, Yamato," Ino said happily as she approached and sat on the log aside of him. The various birds gave a moment to study her before going back to the nectar, clearly deeming her not a threat.

"I'm almost envious," the blonde voiced with a smirk.

Reaching forward and careful not to jostle any birds, Yamato interwove an intricate crown on top of her head. Unlike the wheat one she gave him long ago, this one was bright with varying colors. Instantly birds hoped aside to her head.

Ino's laughter returned, and Yamato took the opportunity to steal her camera and take a picture of his own.

.

Theme: 065. Fuchsia  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.2.2014


	53. A Shower

Chapter 53: A Shower

.

As much as Ino enjoyed the Land of Birds and their constant attention for Yamato, they traveled through it, then the Land of Stone, and were now in the Land of Rain. The blues of the plentiful streams blended nicely with the lush foliage.

Unlike the previous rain they had to contend with, this one fell lazily and was not coupled with blustering winds. They had both bought umbrellas, but Ino's had broken down. Although there was no problem to he held, as Yamato just waved him under his protective canopy.

"They say it rains nearly every day here, but I drought it."

Ino nearly stumbled at Yamato's horrible joke, and again when he gave her a crooked grin. He had probably picked up her boredom by her silence, and had decided to cheer her up. He did that a lot lately.

"I know you don't like rain very much, but I'll entertain you through it. You can't be funny because you're already way too beautiful, and I would argue the same for me, but I'm committed to this."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"I said beautiful," Yamato corrected, glancing down at her as his crooked grin widened and straightened.

Not questioning why she wanted to, Ino grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a stop. Yamato looked down with his face blank, but she could see the confusion from the sudden pause.

Taking a breath, she saw his eyes flit to her lips before moving over her shoulder. If she needed a sign, that was it.

Lifting herself on her tip-toes, she pressed her lips against his.

First, she felt him stiffen, and then relax before eagerly returning the kiss. She heard him drop the umbrella to grab onto her, and for once Ino did not mind the rain so much.

.

Theme: 059. Blue Green  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.3.2014


	54. A Girl

Chapter 54: A Girl

.

Yamato watched Ino as she slept soundly aside of him. He watched as her shirt rose and fell from the steady intake and exhales of her deep breaths.

Yesterday it had taken a deep rumble of thunder to break apart their first kiss. Both agreed, as they started shivering and he picked up the umbrella, that maybe they should save this for a drier place. Thankfully it only took a few more miles before they came across a town.

"One room, one bed," Ino asked cheerily, nearly making Yamato's jaw hit the ground. Despite their fall-back cover of being a couple, Ino had always gotten rooms with separate beds.

After taking separate showers and changing in to dry clothes, Ino came to cuddle up next to him on the wide mattress. Yamato moved his face down to hers and they lazily kissed, one hand reaching out to sit on her waist and the other getting lost in her damp hair.

Nothing else happened past their slow kisses. After some time Ino broke it to smile at him shyly before turning, bringing his arm to lie against her stomach and forcing his chest to plaster against her back. As he buried his nose in her hair, Yamato was glad they were taking whatever this was slow. He was having a big enough internal freak-out as it was.

Did she know just how helplessly he cared for this girl? Oh, this was definitely going to hurt.

Yamato tensed and was returned to the present when Ino turned and opened her blue eyes. The usual light shade was a darker cornflower in the dark, pre-sunrise dawn.

Still remaining uncharacteristically quiet, Ino pulled herself closer to Yamato's chest and nuzzled under his chin. She placed kisses up his neck until reconnecting with his lips.

.

Theme: 033. Cornflower  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.3.2014


	55. A Thought

Chapter 55: A Thought

.

Ino held Yamato's hand as they walked. It had been his idea, and he had asked for her permission with a blush when they had set out this morning. Ino had smiled before silently grabbing onto his and urging them forward.

It was nice, and again the rain did not seem so oppressive anymore. By the end of the day they would be surrounded by green fields in the Land of Grass and away from the constant showers. Belatedly, Ino realized that Konoha was just a couple days walk from where they were now. Oh, if everyone knew just how silly she was acting right now they would laugh at her.

"What are you thinking about?" Yamato asked gently as the grip on her hand tightened momentarily.

"Just that Konoha is right over there, but I'm actually not struck with an intense need to go back," Ino said, offering him a smile. "I'm really quite content right here, with you."

His face seemed pained for a moment and he released her hand, making Ino's chest constrict with worry. Had overstepped whatever was happening between them?

But her worry was nothing, as Yamato moved his hands to frame her face, leaning down to tap mesh his bangs against hers for a moment before kissing her softly, slowly like their fist kiss in the rain.

"I'm very happy myself," Yamato shared, voice deep and comforting.

Ino opened her mouth, as if to ask exactly what was happening between them, before she closed it. If they were both glad for what they had at the moment, she would not ruin it with worries over what was ahead of them.

Yamato gave her another lazy kiss, adding a last peck to her nose, before grabbing her hand again in his and moving them forward.

.

Theme: 037. Emerald  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.3.2014


	56. A Kidnapping

Chapter 56: A Kidnapping

.

Yamato awoke with a wide yawn, reaching out blindly for Ino. He enjoyed these past few mornings of sleepy cuddling before getting up. When all he managed to find were cold sheets, he opened his eyes with a frown. It was odd for her to already be up when the sun had not even risen yet.

Throwing aside the covers, he stood with a start and darted over to flip on the light switch. There were Ino's clothes strewn about, her dishes from last night she had decided to save for today, but no bombshell blonde.

But there was an out-of-place red rose on the table, along with what looked like a note. Holding a kunai tight in his other hand, Yamato reached out, ignoring the rose to pick up the note. Something did not add up, as he knew Ino hated roses from their conventionality and their strong scent. He opened the note with narrowed eyes and read:

_Find us in Taki if you want your partner back Konoha scum._

How thoughtless, to let his guard down just because they were practically a stone's throw away from Konoha. He wondered how good they were if they had gotten in and out with Ino without waking him. Also, if they were attacking them with the knowledge of where they hailed from and their multiple alliances, they were probably desperate with nothing left to lose.

But that dread over the enemies' abilities was easily dwarfed by the overwhelming concern for young Ino. These people were obviously creeps if they left a rose with a ransom note.

Not wasting a moment more, Yamato gathered their packs and burst out of the window. Civilian cover entirely disregarded, he leapt and ran with chakra-fueled legs to propel him closer to the Land of Waterfalls.

.

Theme: 036. Rose  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.4.2014


	57. A Savior

Chapter 57: A Savior

.

Ino had fallen asleep between Yamato's arms, but that was not where she awoke. Alls he could see was darkness, and binds cut in to her wrists. When she moved her feet, she found them similarly tethered.

"She's awake."

The voice was gravely and accompanied by three distinct footsteps approaching her. A moment later she felt someone's presence lean over her, the blindfold removed.

"Maybe we should start with that bracelet, eh? See how many bones it breaks to get it off?

His face continued to leer at her, and as per usual, she acted before thinking through the situation. Maybe she should wait and hear them out, egg their goal out of them. But right now she wanted out.

She cracked her head against the man, causing him to cry out and leap back, arms pinwheeling. In a flash she was now in the mind of the man furthest away, gazing at her slumped figure.

"Did she pass out just from that? Che, some kunoichi."

Quickly she chopped he man at the base of his neck, causing him to fall in a heap of pathetic. The other man turned wide eyed and confused before she incapacitated him, too. Calmly, she moved forward and unbound her hands and legs from the chair. Taking a breath in the stranger, she exhaled in her own body and leaped before he regained a sense of what had happened.

Ino put a hand to her broken nose and healed it easily enough, but she was doubtful about the blood stain on her shirt. Dammit, Yamato got this for her in the Land of Flowers and she positively loved the deep purple. Maybe she should kill them.

"Ino?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Ino turned to see panting, manic looking Yamato.

"I've come to rescue you...?"

.

Theme: 073. Royal Purple  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.4.2014


	58. A Message

Chapter 58: A Message

.

Yamato tracked the rose-giver and Ino-taker not to Taki like they promised, but to a cave outside a tiny town on the coast of the Land of Waterfalls. They had obviously tried to lead him astray, but he had picked up more than enough tracking tricks from Kakashi to find them.

At the sight Yamato came upon: Ino rubbing blood from her nose and three men tied up and seemingly only unconscious, he could not help but sweep her up in his arms. He did not even allow Ino time to explain what had happened before crashing his lips to hers.

Ino pushed him away a moment later, laughing boisterously, and saying to save it until they dealt with the men. They bound them deeper inside the cave, with only water and a bucket in their reach.

When they got to the nearest Inn, Ino went to take a shower ("And try and salvage this shirt."), and Yamato went to write a report to their Hokage explaining the situation and how she needed to send a team to retrieve the kidnappers for questioning. Yamato emphasized that everything was fine and that they were going to continue on with the mission.

He was nearly done with the report when he saw Ino walk out from the bathroom, toweling her hair. Nothing unusual- WAIT.

"Wh-Where are your clothes?" Yamato asked, trying to be the ever-present gentlemen and avert his eyes back to the report. But she was just so beautiful, and the pink of her nipples was positively mesmerizing.

"Why do you think?" Ino asked before she sprawled out on the bed, smirk inviting and challenging as her body arched suggestively.

The chair Yamato was sitting at fell back with a crack against the floor in his haste to get to her.

.

Theme: 045. Dusty Rose  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.5.2014


	59. A Bed

Chapter 59: A Bed

.

Ino awoke to Yamato's broad back before her. Reaching forward, she pressed her naked body against his and reveled in his warmth.

"I know you're awake," she purred, feeling his fast heartbeat.

When he was only silent, and did not turn around, she began to worry.

"Are you ok?" she asked, hands retreating and suddenly concerned.

Yamato turned around in a flash, a slight frown on his face even as he reached to grasp her hands in his. Finally he said: "I'm ok, why wouldn't I be? I just had sex with a gorgeous woman in this bed, and then again in the shower. _Of course_ I'm fine."

Ino smiled at his habit of babbling when he was nervous.

"Yamato, look at me."

His face was as blank as every, but Ino could see through it. She had had nearly a whole year and thousands of situations to study from. And right now she could tell he was happy, but for some reason unwilling to show it.

"Do you want to talk about whatever this is?" she asked, brushing a hand through his long, unruly hair.

Yamato watched her silently, waiting.

"For me, you make this mission fun and exciting, and I want that to continue."

"And after that's done?" Yamato asked, hand moving to her cheek and looking at her with such vulnerable dark eyes she stiffened.

"I-I don't know," Ino said honestly. This was the closest thing to an actual relationship she had ever had, and it scared her quite a bit.

"Alright," he whispered.

He did not give Ino time to respond before kissing her mouth deeply, moving to loom over her. Ino broke their kiss with a broken moan as Yamato pressed his body down when she arched up, both obviously intent on feeling the other.

.

Theme: 099. Writer's Choice - Ivory Black  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.5.2014


	60. A Cat

Chapter 60: A Cat

.

The Land of Needles had been pleasant enough (they discovered it was called that from pine forests Yamato gushed over) but now they were stuck in Oto, the capital for the Land of Sound.

While the land technically signed the shinobi-alliance treaty, many people in Konoha and the other four great nations were hesitant to trust them. This was obvious enough as two kept their identities secret, unlike they had done at some of the other shinobi villages.

It was disappointing, especially since the two could easily imagine more entertaining activities at night than taking turns at watch. If there was one bright side to being here, it was that they made sure to never leave the other alone. The kidnapping had shown that despite their close proximity to home, there were many dangers afoot.

They got tips onto some individuals rising to power, threatening the internally weak political structure of the nation, but they did not stay long to investigate further, as after only four days in the city they were moving on.

They left before sunrise, the streets illuminated by weak pre-dawn light. As they passed an dark alley, Yamato heard a rustling and stiffened when he saw a pair of glowing eyes focus on him. Placing himself in front of Ino, Yamato flexed his hands, preparing to grab a concealed kunai, but then the eyes sprung forward to reveal they belonged to a cat.

Yamato relaxed and watched it scurry past them to get to another alley. His body tensed again as Ino viciously elbowed him in the ribs from behind.

"Do I need to remind you I saved myself from that kidnapping?" Ino asked as grabbed his hand, grip tight as she started them forward again.

"Of course not," Yamato said with an exaggerated, self-suffering sigh.

.

Theme: 085. Chartreuse  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.5.2014


	61. A Hot-spring

Chapter 61: A Hot-spring

.

Ino leaned back in her chair and stretched out her fingers, clear eyes glancing over the finished report on what they had observed and found in Sound.

While their appearance of homely traveling botanists (Yamato's collection was more than a little out of control again) was a good cover, sending something to Konoha and arguing they had no affiliations with it was pushing it. So they had simply waited until they were in the next country over, the Land of Hot Water, before writing anything up.

Fitting the numerous pages in to an envelope, Ino put it aside to mail tomorrow. Because now it was finally time to enjoy what the Land of Hot Water was most famous for: its numerous hot-springs.

Yamato was incessantly stingy with their accommodations, but he eagerly paid the large fee to have their own personal cottage and backyard spring. When they arrived, Yamato turned in to a blur as he stripped in a second before charging at the pond, cannon-balling straight in to it with a whoop.

Going on to the back porch to see how he was faring, Ino looked down to see Yamato with a peaceful expression, face flushed as a fluffy towel sat atop his head. She ticked off hot-springs as another thing the man as obviously obsessive over.

"I hope you know I just slaved over our report while you were out here becoming a raisin."

Yamato cracked open a dark eye, and his smile wickedly before promising: "Come join me and I'll make sure to compensate you."

"You wouldn't happen to have a fantasy involving a hot-spring, would you Yamato?"

"Perhaps," Yamato said forwardly even as his cheeks flushed from pink to bright red.

"You're so funny when you try to be sexy," Ino laughed before dropping her robe.

.

Theme: 039. Aqua  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.6.2014


	62. A Spa

Chapter 62: A Spa

.

After Yamato showed just how 'hilarious' he could be, he said: "I thought you said I was funny, but you only moaned and didn't laugh at all."

"Oh shut-up, you know I was kidding earlier. Still, bravo."

Yamato gave Ino a quick kiss before grabbing the hotel-provided soap and shampoo. He was fascinated to find that here they had prefected its biodegradability, so anyone could use it without worrying about compromising the hot-spring or environment. As he opened the cap, Yamato could smell the calming scents of lemongrass and plum. An odd combination, but still fitting.

Ino hummed a soft, foreign tune (Yamato thought she just made a new one up every time) as he reached forward and started to massage her scalp, bubbles of shampoo popping up eagerly.

Yamato was careful to take his time and enjoy this moment, as he knew soon they would be heading to higher elevations. Although it was not the middle of winter, it was sure to be cold and a convenient hot-spring would not always be around. So he took his time, his deeper voice joining Ino's, as he washed her. When he was finished, Ino turned around and Yamato nearly laughed at her expression.

"That smile is dopier than even Naruto's!"

"Don't bring up Naruto while we're naked, it's creepy," Ino said, although she giggled along with him too.

Feeling his chuckles dying down, Yamato studied Ino's face. Usually he was the only one who flushed, and the added color to her face looked so pretty. Her hair spread out around her, strands like the purest liquid gold.

"What?" she asked, oddly enough self-conscious.

"Just that you're really gorgeous right now."

Now the flush was no longer from the steam, and Yamato smiled even when Ino punched him in the arm aggressively.

.

Theme: 028. Plum  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.6.2014


	63. A Scarf

Chapter 63: A Scarf

.

When the two finally got around to getting to the Land of Lightning, their welcome to Kumo was positively explosive. As in, Killer Bee actually set off some fireworks in an attempt to impress some of Naruto's friends.

Despite the shock, it was still quite welcoming after dealing with Sound. It had not been Ino's first kidnapping, but really she could have lived with a one-and-done expereince. They were really getting old and tiring.

While Yamato seemed fairly impervious to the cold, Ino was bundled in at least three layers over every part of her body; in some places up to five. She was sure her weight had doubled by the amount of clothes she wore to try to ward off the chill. And they were not even that much north already. If she did not have Yamato to cuddle up to against at night, the blonde was positive she would have died of misery already.

When the Raikage saw just how much Ino was shivering, he ordered that someone get this poor girl some true lightning clothes. In contrast to the usual grays and whites of their wardrobes here, they gave Ino a scarf of a soft greenish-blue that she thought complimented her hair nicely. She thanked them profusely for it and wore it everywhere.

Despite how she was definitely not whining as much anymore, Yamato was still sulky about something.

"What is it?" she finally asked one day as he glared at her scarf.

"I should learn how to knit with wood. I don't like others giving you gifts."

"I wouldn't think you to be the jealous type," Ino said with a laugh.

Yamto slouched in to himself a little bit, and so with a huff, Ino used her scarf to loop him closer for a chilled kiss.

.

Theme: 091. Robin's Egg  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.6.2014


	64. A Sweetness

Chapter 64: A Sweetness

.

Cheerily the two partners entered another dark and seedy looking bar. Yet this time neither of them were looking for company past the other beside them. They were more than content to ignore everyone else around them.

Similar to the Land of Earth, the Land of Lightning boasted their own speciality beverage that was eerily similar in coloring and taste, but they argued fiercely theirs was much better that that 'purple puke' those in Iwa drank. It seemed rivalries between these two hidden villages went beyond shinobi history, and Yamato would have laughed if not for the bartender's serious expression.

The night went on, and Yamato found himself crowding in to Ino's space more and more as he saw the various pairs of eyes focus on her. One young man had been brave (or stupid) enough to try and pick her up, even with Yamato's arm obviously around her waist. Yamato very nearly growled him away before Ino politely declined his advances.

They got kicked out at the last order, and they stumbled in to the empty, white-dusted streets with unsure feet but solid smiles. Yamato prided himself for spending their mission money right.

Yamato wondered if he was falling when his world suddenly spun, but it was just Ino pulling him roughly aside in an alley. He watched in avid fascination as her breath crystalized and snowflakes floated down to collect on her blonde lashes. He reached forward to brush them away, his thumb stroking her cheek gently as he was unwilling to pull away.

Ino tilted her face up and Yamato gently kissed her, despite how deliciously sweet she tasted from that berry liquor. Ino took special care to kiss Yamato slowly as well, and it reminded him of when she had first kissed him in the rain.

.

Theme: 082. Jazzberry  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.6.2014


	65. A Question

Chapter 65: A Question

.

Seeming as they had nothing but some political meetings later in the afternoon where they would idly sip tea and talk about how stupid Naruto could be, Ino thought the morning would be best spent in bed sleeping in. They prepared them separate rooms, but Yamato's was untouched.

When Ino awoke, it was to the calming touch of Yamato petting her hair, short fingernails lightly scratching at her scalp. Turning around, she burrowed as close as she could to his warm chest under the blankets. Sighing in contentment, she simply let him continue until finally showing him her smile.

Raising a hand, Ino ran her fingers through his long hair as well, but her eye was distracted by his ANBU tattoo. Moving her fingers, she traced the faded black lines.

"What was ANBU like?" she asked.

"Nothing much to say about it, honestly," Yamato started. "It happened, I gained a lot of experience from it. Lots of scars, too. Why? Are you interested in joining?"

"More like just interested in knowing more about you," Ino countered, watching as Yamato become visibly elated at her blatant attention. Really, at the slightest bit of her attention he burst open like an overripe fruit.

"Alright, ask away, my Sunflower," Yamato said before kissing her nose; despite the kind gesture, it was the nickname he had just started calling Ino that made her flush in embarrassment.

"I bet you were the cutest kid ever, all big dark eyes and chubby cheeks," Ino mumbled, trying to deflect her chagrin. "You probably even wore your weird chin-mask thing back then, too."

"For wanting to know be better, you seem to have me pinned down quite well already," Yamato laughed.

"Was than a euphemism?"

"I'm surprised you even have to ask, since the answer is so obvious."

.

Theme: 044. Apricot  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.6.2014


	66. A Fringe

Chapter 66: A Fringe

.

As they walked through the frozen streets, Yamato's hand safely gripped together with Ino's in her coat pocket, Yamato took the time to study her. The only part of her face he could see was her bright red nose that reminded him of a cranberry, as they were just coming in to season. Her bright scarf and bangs hid the rest of her face from him.

"Why are you insistent about hiding your face with those bangs?" Yamato asked out over the bustle of everyone around them.

"I could say the same for you, masked chin. What's the point?"

"Hiding my pathetic attempt at a beard?"

Giggling, Ino tucked herself closer to his side and said: "We really are asking a lot of questions lately. To get back to your first, there's no real reason. I like them. Do you think I should pin them back?"

Moving her free hand, Ino looked up at him and moved aside the hair. Yamato very nearly stumbled over his own boot-wearing feet. She blinked up at him curiously, and Yamato thought that even with the bright red nose she was truly a gorgeous creature. It was almost unfair to everyone else.

Glancing around, Yamato noted that a few boys were already staring, so he pushed aside her hand to let the fringe fall back in to place. Much better.

"Nope, it's fine, keep it down. Maybe you should start wearing a mask like Kakashi!" Yamato offered cheerfully. It would mean less murders he would have to commit to cut away the competition.

"You're turning a little green again, Yamato," Ino said with a smirk.

Yamato nodded his head, Ino easily reading straight through him again. In a way, Yamato was surprised Ino had not realized just how far he had fallen for her.

.

Theme: 026. Cranberry  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.7.2014


	67. A Past

Chapter 67: A Past

.

"You really know how to take care and brush my hair from the ends up. Sometimes even Sakura forgets about that key fact since she's had short hair for so long," Ino commented one night as he did Yamato routinly combed her hair.

"Well, I had long hair for a while myself."

"Longer than it is now?" Ino asked, knowing how the length was now well past his shoulders. He now looked like he had been on the road for months on end, no longer as stiff and clean-cut as he had started as. Maybe Ino should start combing his hair in return.

"It went down to my waist, but I was still a child then," Yamato said.

"I want to see a picture!"

"There may be one in my file. It was when I was still tied up with Orochimaru and trying to understand what to do with myself, and who I truly was. Which is a tad bit difficult knowing I'd never even know my own name."

"Yamato isn't your name?" Ino asked softly, her stomach feeling heavy again at how much had had endured.

"No one really knows, Orochimaru made sure to get rid of any preexisting evidence of me before I was taken."

Ino turning around sharply, pushing aside the comb Yamato held to stare in to his eyes that she was so familiar with. Even if she would never know his true name like him, Ino knew who he was and that was what mattered.

"If you ever feel like you want a new one, I'll make one for you."

His almond-shaped eyes blinked rapidly in shock before they crinkled in a smile. Yamato leaned forward to rest her forehead against hers, and Ino found her heart was finding difficulty in regulating a steady pace.

.

Theme: 074. Almond  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.7.2014


	68. A Cave

Chapter 68: A Cave

.

As comfy as it was to have a private room and a giant bed, Yamato pressed them forward for the northern wilds. While it was highly unlikely they would find much there other than frostbite, it was their mission to investigate.

Ino held back most of her grumbling, but often Yamato found himself instigating it. He was forever grateful the Raikage had given them entirely new outfits to deal with this dangerous could, and Yamato now understood why Ino was so obsessed with her scarf. The brown one he had received was one of his most prized possessions now.

Pausing, Yamato understood Ino as she tugged on his arm and pointed to the mouth of a cave just visible through the blinding snow. It seemed that he would not have to construct an igloo for them tonight.

He found himself exhaling a sigh of relief when they made it out of the howling winds and in to the safe cocoon of the cave. But his breath was quickly taken away again as he looked up and observed the glittering array of jewels that coated the ceiling and walls. They were an array of earthy colors, and even in the dim light they sparkled beautifully.

"This is amazing," Ino gasped.

Yamato looked away from the jewels, favoring instead to watch their colorful reflections play against Ino's flushed cheeks. He was only snapped out of his daze when she looked at him with a smirk, her awe-struck expression gone.

"Ready to have a great sex-location story to add to our arsenal?"

"Don't you want to just enjoy the moment?"

"No, I want bragging rights over how I banged you surrounded by jewels with a blizzard howling outside. You got to have your hot-spring moment."

Laughing, Yamato reached forward and gripped her close.

.

Theme: 032. Topaz  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.7.2014


	69. A Beast

Chapter 69: A Beast

.

Ino tried to hum to distract her, but her teeth were clattering too much. Really, why did they have to go and forage for food. Yes, their rations were pathetic and had no nutritional value, but Ino just wanted to cuddle and fall back asleep.

Grumbling, she pulled away more bark from a tree, as apparently Yamato believed that if the deer ate it, so could they. Still, he was pushing his tree obsession a little far for her tastes right now.

Her annoyance was instantly dispelled when Ino heard a deafening roar. Instinctually she dropped the bark and turned, suddenly frantic over Yamato. Propelling herself forward, she followed where the roar had come from and came upon Yamato with his arms full of bark, staring wide-eyed up at a giant snow-tiger.

Its white, stripped body took one threatening step forward, and Ino saw red. Instantly, she took out a kunai and threw it, the blade brushing over the beast's lifted paw to get its attention.

It turned to her, and she watched as its purple eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ino, don't hurt it! They're endangered!" Yamato exclaimed frantically.

"Yeah, endangering your life," Ino snapped as she gripped another kunai between numbed fingers. The creature was still advancing closer, and Ino widened her stance in preparation.

What she was not prepared for was it opening its mouth and saying in a rumble: "You humans, always so dramatic. I just wanted to see why he smelled so much like a tree despite being a person. I'm not going to hurt your mate. Calm down."

Ino blinked before lowering her weapon. Remembering her manners, she said: "I-I'm sorry."

"No harm done, young one."

The creature gave a nod to each before leaping away, leaving the two shinobi to stare after it in amazement.

.

Theme: 083. Purple  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.7.2014


	70. A Memento

Chapter 70: A Memento

.

Ignoring the winds outside, Yamato melted as Ino methodically brushed his hair. Yamato had never attended to her hair in the goal of her reciprocating the activity, but now he eagerly looked forward to her offer.

When Ino finished, she put aside the comb and they wordlessly crawled in to their joint sleeping bags Ino had sewed together so they could share their body heat. As Yamato's arm moved to lay along her stomach, hers went to her ears briefly before dropping down to intertwine their fingers.

"Since you've been asking me so many questions, can I ask what's with the earrings?"

"What about them?" she asked, her body oddly tensing against his.

"You're obsessive about them. You check every morning when you first wake up, and then lastly before you go to sleep like just now. To make sure you haven't lost them, I'm sure."

"You've been watching me so closely, I'm flattered."

"Don't deflect," Yamato said, pulling her back closer to his chest so their bodies were pressed flush against the other.

He felt her ribcage deflate as she huffed. Then she spoke: "They're my memento for Asuma-sensei. Shikamaru and Choji each have their own matching pairs as well. We got our ears pierced together, and promised never to take them out. To physically carry around our lost mentor for the rest of our lives."

Yamato noticed Ino was shivering, and he doubted it was from the cold.

"Despite how smart Shikamaru is, it was clearly your idea," Yamato said kindly.

"Obviously," she snorted.

He felt Ino's body relax against his, and Yamato found himself smiling against her neck. It hurt, but she had still shared it with him, and for that Yamato was grateful. With that thought, Yamato drifted to sleep with a warm heart and body.

.

Theme: 020. Golden  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.7.2014


	71. A Calling

Chapter 71: A Calling

.

Ino groaned against the bright sunlight. Blinking, she noted the sun was much higher than the usual time Yamato bullied her awake. Sitting up, Ino rubbed her eyes and froze when she realized just what was so wrong: it was entirely too quiet.

No shower going, no scent of breakfast, no page rustling as it flipped, and no bouquet of bright flowers - nothing.

Ino was alone.

Bolting up, the teenager looked around in a fervor to try and discern where Yamato might have gone. After she noted how his pack and all of his belongings were gone, she saw the note on the table. Snorting, she read through the pathetic attempt at trying to mislead her. Sure, they had probably put him in a genjutsu to get his handwriting so perfect, but the words were all wrong:

_'I didn't want to hurt you, but I can't keep up this charade.'_

Really, as if the lovable idiot would _ever_ abandon her.

Thinking fast and hard as she changed and organized her weapons (because oh yeah, there was definitely going to be some major maiming), Ino tried to discern who would take him. She went through a list of suspects, before wondering if that woman at that logging company had been staring at him with a different hunger in her eyes than Ino had previously believed.

It made sense if they knew his true identity: chain him up, make him produce infinite wood for their company at a zero-net cost. The Land of Iron was an ocean away, they were still fairly close to Konoha.

Setting off, Ino wondered if Yamato felt his much dread when waking up not to see her.

But no, she was not going to let Yamato get captured and taken away from where he belonged yet again.

.

Theme: 025. Dandelion  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.8.2014


	72. A Hero

Chapter 72: A Hero

.

Yamato woke up groggy, disoriented, and feeling like his body had been trampled by every tailed-beast.

"Hey," he heard a soft voice greet, and barely managed to turn his heavy head and blurry vision to see a swirl of gold, cream and blue: Ino. She continued to say: "You were poisoned, and your body shut down in a coma. I just brought you out of it."

Yamato weakly grunted.

"We're in the Land of Snow, and you're safe, although you may experience some nausea," Ino kindly informed, her voice now a little wobbly.

Yamato forced himself to sit up and study Ino, whose eyes seemed suspiciously bright. It was dark, the sky a deep navy. He wondered how long he had been out, and how far Ino had run to cover so much distance so quickly.

Suddenly, Yamato felt his chest swell, his throat tighten. He opened his mouth, expecting an emotional declaration he just had to tell her, an ode on just how much he adored her. But no, it was not words of love. It was bile.

Turning, Yamato emptied the contents of his stomach messily. He was glad it was so dark, so he would not have to see the details of his last meal.

"I told you," Ino said kindly as she rubbed his back.

Yamato could not stop from convulsing a few more times before his body finally relaxed, and he took the offered water before lying back down. He was utterly exhausted.

"First getting kidnapped, then puking everywhere. How uncool of me."

"I don't care. What matters is you're back," Ino said as she started brushing aside his bangs from his sweaty forehead.

Yamato's final thought before falling asleep was that her tearful eyes seemed like the first stars appearing in the night sky.

.

Theme: 088. Navy  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.8.2014


	73. A Caretaker

Chapter 73: A Caretaker

.

Ino had taken a few hours after Yamato awoke to rest her legs before urging herself on to Yuki, where she knew they were safe. Apparently there was a princess there who knew Naruto since he was a stupid kid.

She had not lingered at that logging company, where indeed they had Yamato entranced in a perpetual genjutsu to produce wood. What she had not accounted for was the massive illegal shinobi gang. At least it made sense for how they would know about her partner's abilities.

So she had got in and got out as quickly as she could, and had run as fast as she could with him on her back further north. When she finally felt safe enough to stop, she found in shock that they had stupidly poisoned Yamato with mercury. If not for his ties to wood as much as his human biology, Ino was sure he would have died already. Clearly that gang had been only thinking of using him quickly before disposing of his body.

If Ino was not so worried about working out the liquid metal from his system, she would have gone back and decapitated every one of them.

And work she did, as the metal had already begun reeking havoc on his internal organs, and if she had not been a medic he might have had irreparable damage. She would definitely be boasting about this to Tsunade later.

Turning away from those thoughts and back to her patient, Ino took Yamato's hand in hers and squeezed. Really, she had only ever worried this much about her team or family. But here she was, fretting and feeling helpless.

Ino held her breath and then laughed brokenly as she watched a single orchid bloom curled out and bloom from their joint palms.

.

Theme: 063. Orchid  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.8.2014


	74. A Cigarette

Chapter 74: A Cigarette

.

Yamato's nose twitched as an odd scent filtered through the spacious room, waking him up. Turning to his other side, he could see the silhouette of Ino on the balcony. He could see the blurry bits of snow falling down, and the glowing end of a cigarette between her fingers.

Slowly, she brought it to her lips, a moment later exhaling to create a shadow to keep her company. But only for a moment, before a wind came and blew it away. It left her alone before she created a second puff, and then another.

As a trained medic, she must know exactly what she was doing, but everyone had known about Asuma's bad habit. It seemed it had not only transferred to Shikamaru, but to the blonde as well. It was undoubtedly another reminder of her fallen teacher like her earrings. To remember the scent, the presence, of someone who had helped and protected even long after they had passed.

Still, in the many months and seasons of traveling with her, Yamato had never seen her sneak a smoke, or smelt the lingering scent of one on her clothes. Yamato felt a wave of guilt, as it was probably him who had stressed her enough to revert back to a basis comfort she must have previously quit.

Keeping his eyes fixed firmly on her, Yamato sighed and told himself to hurry up and get better. Ino had explained it would take weeks for his body to recover from such an onslaught, but Yamato knew he could cut that down to just one week if he really tried. He was just that stubborn when he needed to be.

Feeling his eyes become heavy, Yamato found himself getting lulled back to sleep with her soft exhales over the falling of snow.

.

Theme: 092. Tumbleweed  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.8.2014


	75. A Dish

Chapter 75: A Dish

.

Ino looked up from her dinner to see Yamato was still eyeing the fish on his plate warily.

"Come on now, don't you always say it's good to try something new? Apparently this fish is a speciality of the region, and it's a prized export nearly everywhere."

Yamato continued to just stare down at the fish like it was a half-pulled explosion tag. Sighing, Ino decided to try for a different tactic.

"It's supposed to be really nutritional. I asked what foods would help you most, and salmon was what the Princess recommended first."

"But it's _staring_ at me," Yamato said weakly, finally looking away from the dead-eyed seafood on his plate to look at her with pleadingly. While usually she would give in to his perfect puppy eyes, Ino was stern as she furrowed her brow.

"If you don't eat that fish, I'm not brushing your hair tonight."

"Seriously?" Yamato asked solemnly, shoulders slumping in.

"As Naruto is about becoming Hokage."

Sighing, Yamato picked up his chopsticks and picked up some of the fish, sniffing it for good measure. Frowning the entire way through, he dropped it in his mouth and swallowed it whole before giving a full-body shiver. It was another reminded of how much he was connected to the earth and nothing else.

"It's like you don't want to get better or something," Ino said with a scoff.

"Well, it is quite nice how you dote upon me instead of punching me, and the bed is really quite cushy."

"Shame we can't put it to any _real_ use, since you're still ill and all," Ino commented offhandedly.

Yamato narrowed his eyes at her began dutifully eating the fish by large mouthfuls, clearly set on finishing despite his gagging. Meanwhile Ino strategically hid her smirk behind her napkin.

.

Theme: 031. Salmon  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.8.2014


	76. A Worry

Chapter 76: A Worry

.

When Yamato was well enough to walk, they left the palace after profusely thanking the Princess. She accepted their thanks graciously before saying that anyone from Konoha was always welcome.

While he could barely walk a few miles a day, Yamato slowly felt himself get better.

As he healed, he watched Ino become livelier as well. She no longer had bags under her eyes, and smelled less and less like those cigarettes Yamato was uneasy to bring up. She smiled easier, and when Yamato finally won their daily spar, she did not hold back when she roughly flipped him on his back and kissed him.

It was surreal to have such a young, beautiful woman take care of him when Yamato had been so utterly alone so much of his life. When he took the time to assess their dependent situation, he began to worry that she cared for him out of necessity, or convenience. Truly he was the only one Ino had been in direct contact with for months now. Maybe this was just her way of needing to attach to someone.

Because while Yamato was familiar with being alone, Ino obviously had never been. She had always had a kaleidoscope of a family, a team, a village behind her.

And Yamato was not as helplessly optimistic to think that her previous statement about their arrangement being a temporary thing had changed. Maybe she was just using him because he was there, and was her only option.

So while his body continued to heal, his head felt heavier with these growing worries. Regardless of these plaguing doubts, Yamato kept sneaking in bluebells on her person to show just how much he cared for her.

It was worth it every time to see Ino's shy smile when she found them.

.

Theme: 058. Blue Violet  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.9.2014


	77. A Disagreement

Chapter 77: A Disagreement

.

"We should've made bingo cards of possible experiences when starting off. We could've both had our 'kidnapped' squares ticked off now."

When all Yamato offered was a half-hearted hum, Ino frowned. Lately he was quieter than normal and withheld his almost incessant affection. She appreciated the flowers he constantly graced her with, but his behavior was worrisome. So, without further ado, Ino asked him.

"Alright, what is it? You've been idiotically distant."

Ino swallowed thickly as he stopped walking, running a hand over his eyes and sighing. She felt her heart speed up as he took his hand away from hers, but it was only to grow a purple violet, it's open face turning to her like she was the sun.

"Alright, so whatever you're going to say is the honest truth, I get it. Just get it over with," Ino demanded.

Yamato did not look at her and instead picked off the flower from his finger, twirling it absently for a moment before saying: "I'm worried that you're just with me because, well... I'm the only option at the moment. You're just attaching yourself to me because you're bored."

Ino felt laughter bubble up and even at Yamato's crest-fallen expression, she could not stop it for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, but it's just- I went through that exact crisis before I even kissed you for the first time, Yamato. If I really wanted to, I could just go off and find strangers to have empty relationships with. That's what I would think myself to do normally. I'm familiar with that."

She reached over and plucked the violet from his grip.

"With you it's different. Honest."

Ino had just enough time to tuck the flower behind his ear before Yamato was sweeping her up in a rib crunching hug.

.

Theme: 005. Violet  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.9.2014


	78. A Sled

Chapter 78: A Sled

.

"I'm not too sure about this, Yamato."

"Come on, my Sunflower! Where's your sense of adventure!"

"I think it got frozen off in the Land of Lightning."

Yamato looked down at the blonde woman who was looking a little pale. He supposed looking down at the white slope they were going to go off of was a little bit intiimdating. And there was always the worry of hitting a stray rock or tree, but that was why Yamato was behind her to maneuver. All she had to do was sit and relax.

"Well, let's go-o!" Yamato cried before pushing off, gunning the sled right off the edge with a massive push.

Expertly, he slid them down the mountainside, taking care to give any obstacles a wide-birth as they continued to rocket down the snow, white powder coming up to cling to their wind-whipped face and hair.

Yamato raised an eye as Ino looked behind them before gaping.

"Yamato!"

"Don't yell so loud, you might start an avalanche," Yamato said cheerily as he did a sharp turn that playfully kicked up snow at Ino. They were really picking up a bit on speed. Good thing they had this entire mountainside to themselves.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Ino continued to yell, and Yamato realized a deep rumbling was almost overtaking her voice.

Frowning, Yamato looked and- oh, there really was an avalanche coming at them.

"Yamato!" Ino screeched again, snapping him out of his shocked daze.

"Wait, _I can fix this_!"

Needless to say, when they managed to dig themselves out of the snow after it had finally caught up to them, Ino marched them to the closest town and forced Yamato to buy a heated room and warm, rich drinks to warm up their chilled bones.

.

Theme: 042. Mocha  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.9.2014


	79. A Market

Chapter 79: A Market

.

Ino enjoyed all types of shopping, but usually farmer markets were not her type. There were too many odd smells and people to worry about, and the venders always stared at her like they expected her to steal their produce. Or maybe they had always seen her as a disgrace that she had a flower shop, but never worked at any of the markets.

Regardless of past experience, Ino had never had so much fun shopping as she was right now in this small Land of Blizzard town. She would have never thought that this icy world would have some of the best vegetables she had ever seen. She had splurged on a dozen eggplant, as their purple was so rich and deep in a way she had never seen before. Also it helped that she knew just how much Yamato enjoyed them, and they were easy enough to chop up and cook in a bit of oil.

Yamato had explained that because it was such an expensive process of importing food, the people here had perfected greenhouses. They were advanced enough to create any environment to grow what they needed. He suggested that they try and take a tour of one of the warehouses, and Ino eagerly agreed.

Seeing a book store, she pulled them through it and out of the busy streets.

"How about you go look for an architecture book while I finish up?" she asked.

Instead of the thanks she expected, Yamato furrowed his brow and stated: "But I'd much rather just stay with you. I can read later."

Ino gaped at his honest tone before Yamato looped his arm in hers again and brought them back out on the stall-lined streets. When he noted she was still staring, Yamato tilted his head in patient curiosity.

.

Theme: 078. Eggplant  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.10.2014


	80. A Treat

Chapter 80: A Treat

.

Despite how they were not as far north or at high elevations, it was still cold as they traveled on this vast, open land of ice and wind appropriately called the Land of Tundra.

As he adjusted his scarf to cover his face, careful not to knock off the specialty snow-shades, Yamato thought how they had planed to be in the tropical islands by now. If everything had gone according to schedule, the two would be drinking out of coconuts as everyone else froze during the season.

But obviously things (like Yamato nearly dying from mercury poisioning) had gotten in the way of their original schedule. Their mission had the expected length of a year and a half, but Tsunade said it was fine if they took longer than projected.

After a few hours of battling the elements, and Yamato wondered if he would have to create and leave another unexplainable house in the middle of nowhere, they spotted a cave.

Ino eagerly tugged off the glasses and her scarf in relief, but Yamato was distracted from doing the same as something bright red caught his eye at the mouth of the cave. There, serrated leaves fluttering absently, sat a patch of wild strawberries. He stared in awe for a moment before reaching forward and picking one off, popping it in to his mouth and nearly groaning at the explosion of sweetness.

"Whatcha found there, Yamato?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, eating another berry.

"Are you being greedy?" Ino asked in wonder.

"I just really like strawberries," Yamato argued weakly.

Laughing, she grabbed and tugged Yamato to stand, and then Ino was kissing him deeply, tongue running over his teeth deliciously. She leaned back just as suddenly as her onslaught, licking her lips thoughtfully.

"They do taste pretty good," Ino admitted.

.

Theme: 072. Wild Strawberry  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.10.2014


	81. A Grip

Chapter 81: A Grip

.

Yamato probably had no idea this happened, or he was unwilling to acknowledge it, but lately he did not only grew flowers in his sleep. Now, if Ino awoke before him, she not only felt the grip of his arms and legs around her, but green vines as well.

While they could be a little stubborn about letting her go, they still relented when she made it clear she wanted to move away. Some nights Ino would purposefully stay up until Yamato was fast asleep, and watched in fascination as the vines came out as bright green shoots, and then grew thicker and duller in to a solid green like their flac jackets.

Unlike the flowers, Ino kept her mouth shut about it, because Yamato would no doubt get embarrassed. Although she did comment on how the flowers were blooming spectacularly lately, and she liked to pride herself in to thinking it was because of her. Truly, she could probably wake before him and cut them all off and supply her entire flower shop for the day.

Well, maybe not, but it was ridiculous just how much he bloomed. Even as they continued freezing at night, Ino would wake up to momentarily believing she was in a field of wild flowers, or a jungle. All this sudden growth made her wonder if there would be more, and actually contributed to a nightmare of Yamato fully turning in to a tree, but being unable to revert back to a man.

Ino mentioned it and Yamato chuckled before explaining: "Oh, don't worry about _that_. I can easily turn between the two."

And then he did just that before breezily walking away, like he not not just momentarily consisted primarily of bark and leaves. Truly, reality was more surreal than dreams at times.

.

Theme: 070. Asparagus  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.10.2014


	82. A Chin

Chapter 82: A Chin

.

Yamato saw the glimpse of steam and a shimmering of tranquil blue in the white abyss before he sprinted for it in glee, civilian persona be damned. Because he knew that was a hot-spring, and he had was tired of even his bones feeling cold. He barely gave enough mind to tear away his pack and various layers of clothes (nearly falling as he struggled with his boots) before diving directly in the blissful water.

"I guess we're near the Land of Steam, then," Ino commented as she herself calmly put down her pack.

Frowning, Yamato realized he forgot to take off his trusty mask in his haste to get in. Stripping the wet lycra away, he rubbed at his chin that had become fairly bristly from his neglect. It had been too cold to shave, and any extra help to ward off the cold he would take.

Sighing as Ino pressed herself against him, she ran the back of her hand along his corse jawline herself. Yamato could feel his heart mutinously speed up at the sudden proximity (really, he should be used to it by now), and he could feel his blush spread to the tips of his ears already. He hoped Ino thought it was a result from the sudden heat.

"You know, I kinda like it. Maybe you can grow out a beard along with your hair. Look like a true mountain man," she said with a kiss to his temple.

Yamato thought how she could easily kill him right here, with his throat laid bare and his guard down, but Ino just nuzzled her cheek against his neck. Yamato had never allowed someone to have such a close, intimate proximity to him all the time, and it was almost frightening how much he trusted her.

.

Theme: 024. Turquoise  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.10.2014


	83. A Threat

Chapter 83: A Threat

.

Ino was thankful they no longer had to deal with the icy cold for much longer. While Yamato was not as pathetic in it as the heat, she could still tell it wore on him. Of course Yamato never got snappy like her, but he his usually pristine posture bent and his eyes always looked tired.

So when they got the Land of Honey, where it was a celebration of blooms like the Land of Flowers all over again, Ino argued for some time to relax. Although, it was a little annoying how the bees were interested in her bright hair color, as if they were stupid enough to mistake it for their liquid sugar.

"It might be because you constantly smell of pollen because of me," Yamato added sheepishly, himself never looking frustrated with the little creatures buzzing. It really was like a reliving of the birds, and Ino took the opportunity again to snap quite a few pictures as he offered flowers the bees eagerly swarmed to.

Next they continued on to the Land of Wolves, where this time the abundant wildlife the area had been named after were fascinated with Yamato. They mostly wanted to do was sniff at him curiously (like that snow-tiger) or pee on him. Ino was sure her laughs did not help those situations.

Then they were already off to the Land of Water, where they were welcomed warmly to Kirigakure by the Mizukage herself. Ino still got some chills from the horror stories she had heard of the place as a child from the Academy-yard horror stories, but it seemed nice enough.

Of course Ino did not appreciate the way the beautiful Mei looked at Yamato with clear expectation, like he was a potential suitor just waiting to fall before her feet.

.

Theme: 100. Writer's Choice - Cerulean  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.11.2014


	84. A Crossing

Chapter 84: A Crossing

.

Yamato belatedly realized as they left Kirigakure that it was the last major hidden village they would visit until returning home. Their departure felt rush compared to their other lengthy visits, and Yamato was slightly disappointed. Their leader Mei had been amazingly kind and a pleasure to converse with. Yamato had enjoyed contrasting their differing affinities of water and wood, but Ino was insistent they press on.

The two made short work of going through the Land of Noodles which bordered Konoha. Yamato felt a little bad about how many teasing postcards Ino sent to Naruto. The poor prophecy child were most likely crying for hours on end in intense envy. Especially over that one describing the 'Ramen Festival' they had accidentally stumbled upon.

As they passed a newsstand, Yamato paused before grabbing today's newspaper so viciously he nearly teared it in two. Because the headline in bold lettering read: 'HOKAGE HATAKE INAUGURATED'

Yamato studied the attached picture, where Kakashi was wearing his ever-present mask, but a new hat. No wonder Mei had not held them back for entertainment in this slow peace time. She had a new Kage to welcome in to her close circle of leaders.

"Oh my god, now I _really_ never want to go home," Ino groaned, mirroring the awed-exasperation Yamato felt.

Despite how much Yamato wanted to leap the short distance to Konoha and congratulate his close friend with a bone-crushing hug, it would have to wait. Because their barge for the Land of Tea was leaving in a few minutes, and there was still a giant ocean and a great big open sky for them to continue exploring and investigating.

"We'll have to send him something in congratulations," Yamato said before flicking a coin to the vender for the paper.

"Like another animal mask?"

.

Theme: 080. Indigo  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.11.2014


	85. A Shoulder

Chapter 85: A Shoulder

.

Ino gracelessly dropped her forehead against the cool wood of the table they were brought to for lunch. They had just gotten off the barge an hour ago and she already wished they were in some dingy inn so she could go to sleep. But Yamato was adamant about getting something to eat first, to settle her stomach.

She heard the waitress ask Yamato if she was alright, but he just waved her aside before ordering some tea and steamed vegetables. Ino commended him on his choice of food, as it would not be too flavorful and upset her stomach more.

Not bothering to lift her head, Ino felt Yamato sit beside her in the booth, a large hand wrapping around her waist to rub at her side. It made her laugh, but they her headache came back and she just groaned. Really, she had no idea she would be this seasick from the boat. She had always had a problem with motion-sickness in carts, but boats were an entirely new evil for her senses apparently.

"Next time you're just growing a bridge to wherever we need to go," Ino groaned.

"Anything for you," Yamato said kindly as he began stroking her hair, and Ino felt herself move away from the wood to lean against Yamato's side.

When the waitress came back with their meals, Ino felt herself perk up as she saw the side of bright red cherry tomatoes. Turning to Yamato, she gave him her most brilliant smile despite her woozy persona.

"I thought you deserved your favorite food after going through that," Yamato explained with a hapless shrug and crooked grin.

Ino left the restaurant feeling better than when she entered, but she could not tell if it was primarily because of the food or the company.

.

Theme: 090. Carrot  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.11.2014


	86. A Ride

Chapter 86: A Ride

.

Yamato did not think that Ino would be this seasick. Before she had just been nauseous, but this ocean was a lot rougher in this passage than what they had previously weathered. And it was absolutely nothing like the calm waters in the south where she had only been a little queazy. And of course it did not help that this ship to Land of Sharks was their longest voyage yet.

"Carrots. It's like all I ever throw-up is carrots," Ino miserably groaned over the railing of the boat. "We didn't even eat carrots in the Land of Tea."

Yamato did not comment and continued holding her hair back with one hand and holding on to the rain to steady him with the other. He wished he could use the other one to rub her back, but he did not want to tumble down to greet the vast expanse of salt water. Especially considering just how much Ino had emptied her stomach in to it. Looking back to her face, Yamato thought it looked as green and uneasy as the ocean below.

Maybe Yamato should feel bad about it, but it was actually quite refreshing to see Ino who was usually so beautiful and sure, in a compromising position like any other normal person.

"I don't think I've appreciated you this much since you built that house on a whim in the desert," Ino shared suddenly.

"What about in that topaz cave?" Yamato asked cheerily, trying to take her mind off of her current predicament.

"Oh yeah, that too," she said with a weak chuckle and grin his way.

Grinning himself, Yamato hoped that maybe her torture was over- but no. Her eyes widened and he watched her hurl even more substance out of her mouth and over the edge.

.

Theme: 048. Seagreen  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.11.2014


	87. A Memory

Chapter 87: A Memory

.

As they wandered around Shark Island, the two realized the frightening name was really not so bad, or as dangerous as it was advertised. But then again, they were both veteran shinobi, and they had dealt with much worse than pesky sea creatures with rows of self-generating teeth.

Going through one of Ino's favorite routines when getting to a new place, they entered a tacky gift shop offering souvenirs to send away or keep to remember their visit. While looking at all the shark postcards, Ino was tempted to send a great white one to Guy, but decided against it. It was one thing to poke Kakashi over past enemies, but knowing the green-clad man, he would sprint over land and water alike to this island to investigate just who send it to him.

Ino's eyes moved away from the realistic photograph of a shark to the goggly-eyed, stuffed one that had just latched on her arm. Lazily her eyes trailed along the puppet, up an arm, and then to the equally adorable and silly face of Yamato. The current man-child moved the shark up to bite at her neck, his teeth clacking along as if to re-create the sound of a shark's bite.

"I've got you now young mermaid, you cannot escape my jaws of carnage!" Yamato exclaimed, voice pitched lower than usual.

"Oh, _whoever_ will save me?" Ino asked with a hand on her forehead, eyes fluttering dramatically.

"Do not worry, I will!" he exclaimed in his normal voice before taking in her arms, dipping her dramatically and kissing the tip of her nose. Ino felt the tickling of the toy against her arm, but that was not the only reason she was giggling.

Even thought it was ridiculously expensive, Ino ended up buying the grayish stuffed puppet.

.

Theme: 035. Olive  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.12.2014


	88. A Beach

Chapter 88: A Beach

.

After arriving at Moon Island and taking in the gorgeous beaches, but also the huge crowds of people that had migrated here to avoid a harsh winter, Yamato decided they would need to put off hunkering down just yet. So they did their job primly and properly (uncovering an underground illegal trade network of exotic pet squids in the process) before Yamato grew a boat and they were off to find a more deserted island to vacation at.

As it was just the two of them this time, Yamato could knock-out Ino in a genjutsu so she would not get sick. After a few hours of maneuvering the boat with some basic water jutsus Mei taught him (and Yamato was forever grateful now) he decided on a small island where there was not a soul or sign of humanity in sight. He looked at the map, and found that this island had a name, but not much else to boast about.

With ease Yamato pulled up to the pristine lagoon and woke Ino up so she could tie off the boat and organize their belongings as he sprouted a house. With those chores done, Yamato stripped down to his boxers, took up one of the man architecture books he had stocked up on in Getsu, and set off the few feet until he felt golden sand beneath him. Yamato created a chair with the flick of a wrist before sitting down with a sigh, toes wiggling in the warm sand happily.

"Want to go swimming?" Ino asked, causing Yamato to open his eyes and then _stare_ because there was not a scrap of clothing on her. Suddenly it made sense why Ino had never bothered to buy one, and how she had argued so avidly to finding a secluded place.

.

Theme: 094. Sand  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.12.2014


	89. A Mentor

Chapter 89: A Mentor

.

After lounging on that tropical island for a good three weeks, with nothing to worry about other than if she was getting too tan too fast, they arrived at the tiny Kika Island. They found only a sleepy little town, and clearly no danger waiting in the wings. Still, they took time to meander around with their hands joined.

Ino felt her neck nearly snap as she saw a very familiar set of pigtails, and then a generous chest that would make her green with envy if not for the inconvenience.

"Is that-"

"Tsuande!" Ino found herself yelling out in glee, yanking over Yamato with her.

The woman turned around with a smirk on her beautiful face, brown eyes twinkling as she said: "Took you long enough."

"Hello, Tsunade-sama," Yamato said in greeting with a polite half-bow.

"Oh, stop that," Tsuande snorted, "I'm in a bikini drinking colorful cocktails, not behind my desk as Hokage."

Ino pulled Yamato down to sit with her previous mentor, and Tsuande nodded along as Ino recounted their latest adventures. Ino felt Yamato tense when she talked in length about what had happened to him in the Land of Iron, but she just gripped his hand tighter.

When they parted, Tsunade purposefully stared at their still-joint hands in a way that had Ino sweating. But then Tsunade was cheerily waving them away, saying that it was nice to see them, but not to try and find her again.

"Think we'll ever see her return to Konoha?" Yamato asked.

"Definitely not for a while," Ino laughed.

At the thought of how they would have to do exactly that soon, Ino felt her stomach drop. They were eking out as much time as they could here, but even she knew the inevitability of returning was fast approaching.

.

Theme: 019. Tan  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.12.2014


	90. A Return

Chapter 90: A Return

.

Yamato found himself the one voicing how they needed to return to Konoha after two leisurely weeks at Nagi Island, their last stop. As lazy as Kakashi was (and how he probably only skimmed over their weekly reports) they had stayed nearly three months in this island region where salt-damage to homes was their biggest epidemic.

Ino seemed oddly depressed about his decision, which made no sense because she had started whatever this was for fun. Yamato had thought himself painfully obvious in his affection, and she had seemingly reciprocated, but Ino had not revoked her silent statement about this relationship having an expiration date. Yamato wound feel guilt over her silent frowns, but he was the one completely in love with her, and he was the one who was going to be torn up once they returned.

After arriving at the Land of Waves, the two partners found themselves standing at one end of the bridge where at the other end of it was Konoha. Unsurprisingly, it was Ino who let go of Yamato's hand and took the first step.

They did not speak the entire way back as they leaped through trees, their civilian status no longer needing to be upheld with their mission done. In a few hours the gates loomed from the trees, the usual fiery red duller in the night.

Yamato automatically leaned down when Ino angled her face closer to him, giving him a kiss on his cheek that spoke of finality.

"Thank you for everything, Yamato," she said earnestly, still not smiling.

"It was my pleasure," he answered, leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead.

Ino stared at him in an unreadable way, but Yamato turned away and decided to be the first one to take a step forward this time.

.

Theme: 016. Coral  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.12.2014


	91. A Home

Chapter 91: A Home

.

It had been nearly two years since Ino had left, and the village was in a fervor of spring fever when she returned. Flowers bloomed, little baby animals roamed, and all her friends and family were ecstatic that she had finally returned. There were so many people and things to catch up on, but Ino had never felt so alone and bored after two weeks.

It felt like something was missing, and Ino did not need to be a genius to figure out what that was. Maybe it was her pride, or maybe her stubbornness, that was making her unwilling to go find Yamato. She had decided on their end, and it was cruel to go see him when he had been so obviously in love with her. Or maybe she was being convoluted, and was waiting for him to come fighting for her rather than listening to her request politely.

All Ino knew for sure was she felt confused, and unwilling to address it.

Even when Sakura thoughtfully brought Ino pretty purple grapes to the hospital in the middle of her shift, it did not lift up Ino's spirits like it usually would have.

Ino still saw Yamato around, as they do live in the same village, but always from afar. She notices that he immediately cuts off his fairly impressive ponytail, and Ino does not like it at all. She fumes for an entire day over it.

"Alright, what happened," Shikamaru sighed, causing Ino to tense because he had _never_ spoke during a Shogi game before.

"Nothing," she immediately denied.

Ino hated how Shikamaru easily made her squirm under those narrowed eyes, but he did not pry further. Instead he just pulled out a new cigarette, lit it from the end of his, and handed it over wordlessly.

.

Theme: 052. Grape  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.13.2014


	92. A Refusal

Chapter 92: A Refusal

.

Yamato stared at Kakashi as the silver-haired Hokage stared at his application to be reinstated in to ANBU. Personally, Yamato wondered what the hold up was, considering he had the best mission achievement percentile, even with the higher-ranking ones.

"This is a joke, right?" Kakashi asked, "Don't you want to do something else other than put on that cat mask? Like become a genin teacher or something?"

Yamato remained silent, gaze fixed on the toes his sandals did not cover. He could almost feel the sand back under his feet, and he lost himself in those blissful sunny days back on that island for a long moment.

"You don't have to fight anymore," Kakashi stated.

"I know," Yamato finally spoke.

The brown haired man stared out the window, were a few colorful birds sat chirping to each other. It reminded him of that bright little canary that had come to him two years ago, carrying a mission he had no idea would change him this much.

But these birds were a bright orange, and Yamato thought back to that overly sweet fruit at Nagi Island. It was especially juicy and Ino had adored it, but Yamato found himself enjoying the juice he licked off of her fingers more. Mango? Yes, that was what they had called it.

"Or is this about you still wanting to wander?" Kakashi spoke again.

Yamato frowned, thinking that because of Ino now there would be memories, remembrances no matter where he went. No, it was better that he just dedicate himself back to ANBU.

"No, jut put me back in to service."

"Nope," Kakashi answered cheerfully. "I don't want your mopey self guarding me. Truly your constant sighs would get annoying after an hour."

Yamato gaped, but Kakashi's stupid hidden smile was not going away.

.

Theme: 081. Mango  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.13.2014


	93. A Break

Chapter 93: A Break

.

It was out of a drive to feel something, _anything_, that made Ino visit Sai. Yet as he pulled at her skirt, Ino put a hand on his wrist to stop him.

"This is really good-bye, isn't it?" Sai asked, the smile on his face looking more curious than disappointed. He probably wondered what happened to break their usual routine from before. Those memories seemed so far away to Ino now.

"Yes," Ino answered, her hand reaching out momentarily before retracted away. It would comfort neither of them if she tried to give him a parting hug.

Sai gave her a nod before Ino straightened her clothes and left. She wandered through the streets aimlessly before stopping at her shop, staring at their window display that boasted an array of new, foreign blossoms. Her Mom and sister had not waited to capitalize on the plants, but it was understandable as they had taken care of them for so long.

Ino slipped through the back to attend to Yamato's collection of plants that he had still not picked up yet. It was stupid really, as he had more than enough time in these past few weeks to retrieve them. Yamato had looked at them with such reverence Ino highly doubted he had simply forgotten about his collection.

Ino reached forward to caress a lush fern leaf, thinking it was probably from the Land of Rain. Where she had given Yamato their first kiss of many.

Groaning, Ino reminded herself again that this was best. That what they had had was romantic and magical, and anything they would have here in Konoha would obviously lack. They might break apart, tarnish what they had, as their feelings had been fostered far away from this dull, daily routine.

Despite this, Ino still started crying.

.

Theme: 076. Fern  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.13.2014


	94. A Warning

Chapter 94: A Warning

.

Yamato darted over building's roofs in a hurry to get back to his apartment, his mood sour from Kakashi still refusing to send him back in to ANBU. Yes, Yamato liked how now he used his abilities for first-rate floors and furniture, but he needed a bigger, constant distraction. Although momentarily Yamato was so annoyed at Kakashi he doubted how well he would guard him.

Yamato had found a rare, out-of-print Icha-Icha edition, and still his supposed friend was not giving in to his wish. At this point Yamato did not know if Kakashi was doing this out of a misplaced feeling of righteousness, or just to mess with Yamato.

Dropping in a huff to his rooftop, he swung down by the gutters. Yamato had just enough time to tuck in his legs when he saw the plants, narrowly avoiding kicking over a good two-dozen of them in his decent. Yamato hung there, swaying lightly as his weight became centered, and stared at the vast array of plants before his door that coated the thin hallway's flooring.

Landing on the railing with a dull thud, Yamato leaned down and grabbed a card stuck between a few lush hibiscus blooms. It read simply: 'Stop ignoring me' in a delicate script that was definitely Ino's. Yamato had watched her write enough reports and postcards to know.

Yamato snorted, thinking that was mighty rich coming from her, who had only managed to cowardly leave the plants behind when he was not here.

Eyeing a blot of pink in the vast colors, Yamato grabbed a ripe raspberry and popped it in to his mouth. These berries did not have as good a flavor as his favorite strawberry, but Yamato enjoyed them. Yet after the bust of sugar on his tongue, he still felt bitter.

.

Theme: 051. Raspberry  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.13.2014


	95. A Conclusion

Chapter 95: A Conclusion

.

Ino knew she took lots of pictures, but the fact that it had taken a month to get them all developed was a definite feat. Still, the people had thought it great to see so many various places, and gushed that Ino should try and enter in to some photography contests.

The blonde just shook them away and took the thick envelopes, saying that the quality of her cheap camera could never compare to the expensive ones of professionals. The attendants argued that was exactly part of the charm, but Ino just rolled her eyes and paid.

She spilled over the hundreds and hundreds of pictures obsessively, and it was fascinating to see her and Yamato's relationship progress. In the beginning it was mostly scenery, and maybe one or two of them stiffly standing next to the other. Then it was like a switch went off, and Ino became obsessive about taking candids of the man. Really, what was she going to do with five pictures of Yamato eating the same tangerine?

Ino especially appreciated the ones of him surrounded in the Land of Birds, and gasped at the one he took of her on the sly. Ino knew she was easy on the eyes, but the wide smile Yamato had created for her through the crown of flowers made her glow.

As she continued to go through them, laughing and cooing at times, Ino came to the last picture. It was of Yamato splayed on the beach, tongue lolled out and a hand over his eyes to block the sun. He did not look handsome or suave in the least, but Ino had the sudden burning desire to see him.

"I'm going to change this," Ino said to herself, letting the picture fall as she stood up with purpose.

.

Theme: 029. Tangerine  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.14.2014


	96. A Confession

Chapter 96: A Confession

.

Yamato turned away from his latest repair job on a building's roof when he sensed someone approaching him. He blinked at a figure solidifying from the bright sunset behind them, and he blinked in shock when Yamato realized it was _Ino_.

She moved with clear purpose, her one visible eye narrowed and her hair swaying with her steps. The setting sun behind her gave a fiery halo to her body, making her seem like a vengeful fiery spirit.

He swallowed, vainly hoping it would loosen his heart lodged in his throat. Despite the serious-as-a-murder intent she exuded, Yamato wondered if she had gotten even more beautiful. That, or distance really did make the heart fonder.

Yamato expected a lot of things as she stopped before him, hands on her slender hips and a furrow in her brow. He expected curses and insults, maybe even regrets or anger, but instead it was something else entirely.

"I love you."

Yamato had been thinking that phrase so viciously it took him a moment to realize it had been Ino, not him, who had said that.

"We already broke the first rule I set, so why not the second?"

Yamato still could only stare at her bright orange presence.

"I'm sorry, by the way," Ino huffed. "I was just stupid in thinking coming back would change everything. But I'm tired of running, and I want to at least try."

Yamato still felt his heart beating, and he was not under any genjutsu he could sense - this was real.

"Fuck, _say something_!" Ino yelled and stomped, tears visible and cheeks flushed.

Smiling, Yamato stood and took the steps necessary stand before her. Reaching up, he framed Ino's face between his hands, brushing away her bangs to see her entire face.

"I've missed you, my Sunflower."

.

Theme: 050. Pumpkin  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.14.2014


	97. A Love

Chapter 97: A Love

.

Ino did not understand why everyone was so shocked that she was getting married. Yes, she supposed nineteen (nearly twenty) was considered young by some. But she had found someone to geek out about flowers with, who did not mind trailing her as she shopped. Someone who was surprisingly as gossipy about her, no doubt a result from so many years in ANBU.

It was only natural that she would take away Yamato with marriage, not that he would ever leave her.

After Ino cornered Yamato on that rooftop, she decided to move in to his apartment, since all the plants were already there. After a half year, they decided to buy a spacious plot of land outside the village where Yamato easily built a giant house and a few greenhouses. It seemed that they lived together just as easily as they traveled together. But now they had a permanent bath, and all the room they wanted to cross-breed or experiment with new plant species.

"The lime tree is doing well," Yamato said after coming in from their hothouse. He was coated in a slight coating of dirt, and Ino reached up to wipe away the bit that had settled on his nose.

"Spring should be happening soon," Yamato commented lightly as he moved to sit next to her. "I can't wait to experience it with you this time around. Last year I was too unsure and you were too stubborn."

They sat in silence for a moment, and Ino watched the wildflowers in the field before them sway.

"We should get married," Ino commented lightly.

"Why are you always the cool one in this relationship," Yamato pretended to pout.

And so they quickly found a venue, ordered a cake, made invitations, and argued over which flowers to decorate with.

.

Theme: 007. Lime  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.14.2014


	98. A Spring

Chapter 98: A Spring

.

They just manage to get everything together in time, and they set a date for the middle of Spring.

Everything had been going so smoothly this morning (despite not being able to wake up with Ino in his arms), but now as Yamato stood and waited for his blonde love to come walking down, he felt like he could barely breathe. Kakashi, Naruto and Sai stood on his side, the blonde alternating between making faces to Sasuke and blowing kisses to Hinata. The other two looked chronically bored like usual.

Yamato felt his body tense when he heard a soft piano start playing, and adrenaline fueled his body like it had been a call to arms. Yamato watched, entranced, as Ino appeared down the aisle with Shikamaru and Choji on either side of her. It was sad how both her Dad and Asuma were gone, but her teammates seemed solemn and honored to take the position.

She approached slowly, and Yamato adored how her hair was pinned up in intricate braids. Her kimono was so white it was blinding, but that was probably just Yamato going in to cardiac arrest from how fast his heart was beating.

Her teammates left her side, and Yamato stared down at the young woman who had become as essential to his life as his hands. He noted, oddly, that she was not holding any bouquet, but only a small wreath of flowers.

It was mostly of bright yellow and white daisies and daffodils, but there were some wheat stalks poking through. Yamato nearly giggled aloud as that edition was obviously put there in remembrance for that lazy day in the plains so long ago.

Feeling his chest puff out in pride, Ino took Yamato's offered arm and together they turned to Tsunade to begin.

.

Theme: 008. White  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.14.2014


	99. A Wedding

Chapter 99: A Wedding

.

After Tsunade went through the traditional statements in her bereft way, the past Hokage stepped down for the couple to say their own vows.

Yamato angled his head down, and Ino carefully placed the crown over his hair that he had begun to grow out at her insistence.

"Yamato, these flowers show what I feel for you. I have nothing I need to say that I have not already shown you."

Ino focused on Yamato's gentle smile and reaction instead of Naruto's whine about how not everyone was as flower obsessed as them, or Sakura's pathetic sniffles behind her. When he reached forward and laid a palm against her cheek, Ino leaned in to it and watched in her peripheral vision as small blue flowers grew from his fingers. She felt the slight pull of them against her hair as they wove through her braids.

"In return, I give you forget-me-nots to show my intentions, and because they remind me of you in every way. The yellow center of your hair, the blue of your eyes, and the meaning of true love it holds for me."

Ino could hear a few wails like cats drowning from the audience (no doubt Lee and Guy, or maybe Choji), and tried to focus on not crying.

"Ino, I will cherish you forever," Yamato whispered for only her to hear.

Dammit, Ino had told herself she was not going to cry at her wedding. It was so cliche and it would probably ruin her make-up in at least some way, but it was impossible to hold back the tears after that.

She barely registered Tsunade declaring them husband and wife, and Ino had a little trouble seeing through the tears to make sure she got Yamato's lips when she looked up to kiss him.

.

Theme: 086. Azure  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.14.2014


	100. A Family

Chapter 100: A Family

.

"Found you, Daddy!"

Yamato cried out in false pain as his daughter launched herself at him, tackling him to the ground with more strength than the slight five-year-old should have.

"You're going to be quite the kunoichi when you grow up, Akiko," Yamato said as he sat up from the tall grass he had chosen as his hiding spot.

He watched and smiled as her little chest puffed out in pride, her short blonde hair moving about her smiling face as she bobbed her head energetically in agreement. While Akiko had Yamato's dark eyes, she had thankfully inherited Ino's hair. Yamato thought she was more beautiful than anything he had seen in his years and travels, and told the girl so in a whisper.

"But you call _Mom_ the prettiest," Akiko pouted.

"_Shh_- don't tell her. It's a secret," Yamato whispered conspiringly.

Reaching forward, he made a red poppy grow out from behind the girl's ear. Akiko giggled before launching herself at Yamato again, but this time it was not with deadly hide-and-seek intent. Instead she tightly latched herself around his neck in a hug.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome, my little lemon."

Yes, marriage was hard (especially when coupled with their shinobi lifestyle), and Yamato was utterly exhausted most of the time. Still, he knew this was where he belonged. Yamato was done with wandering, confused over who he was and where he had come from.

"What? A hug and I wasn't invited?"

"Mom!" Akiko exclaimed, immediately letting go of Yamato to run to Ino. The older blonde effortlessly picked her up and raised an eyebrow when Akiko gushed: "Daddy says I'm prettier than you!"

Apparently Akiko had also inherited Ino's inability to keep secrets.

"Well, he's absolutely true."

Chuckling, Yamato moved forward to envelope the two in his arms.

.

Theme: 013. Lemon  
>Word Count: 300<br>Posted: 11.14.2014

* * *

><p><span>A parting note<span>: Well, there you have it! Thanks so much for sticking till the end, and I hope you had as much fun as me exploring the possibilities between these two.

Akiko - Stands for light, bright and Iris, which in the flower language stands for good news, good tidings and loyalty


End file.
